


Was it a Mistake?

by akaashihub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BABY HINATA, Crackhead story, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no plans for this, I mean...girl, M/M, Mostly for laughter purposes, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Language, Uncle Daichi, Uncle Oikawa, Very slow start, a little kuroaka, a lot of cussing, adding more characters and tags later on, akaashi thinks more than he should, also, baby kageyama, bdsm in later chapters, because I'm a literal sucker for anything x Akaashi, cause....they're cute ya dig., dad akaashi, dad bokuto, dad kuroo, it's a disease for me, mentions of homophobic parents., terushima and akaashi have a little fling before the big shit happens, uncle kenma, uncle suga, uncle ushijima, ushiaka [for literally a chapter. nothing too big], very long for no reason, we are just writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashihub/pseuds/akaashihub
Summary: [not this being the 5th time I've tried to write this LMAO. No excuse. Be aware, this is very...gen z gay]Akaashi Keiji finally escapes his parent's house and moves into an apartment. He doesn't know who the hell he moved in with, but hey, cheap rent and it was close to his college? Say less. But now, chile. He wished he could take it all back because he did NOT expect that he would be a co-parent to his roommate's kid, AND HAVE A CRUSH ON SAID ROOMMATE. All he wanted was for his second year of college to be lowkey and at least a little be enjoyable, but ya know, the universe loves to fuck with people.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Akaashi Keiji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	1. "So They're Volleyball Players."

**Author's Note:**

> ...hey...so, as you read in the summary, I have tried to write this like 5 TIMES, and I have hated it every fucking time. So, I decided to have some fun and write it like how my friends talk to each other. So, yes, Oikawa and Suga so have some verbal fights, but it's all jokes fr. I hope you all enjoy this because I've been trying to write this for 5 years and I'm not doing it again. Enjoy:)

Chapter 1: “So They’re Volleyball Players.”

“Alright sluts, are you ready to listen to this hot ass gossip?” Sugawara stomped into Akaashi’s room with the ugliest smirk on his face. Akaashi sighed and begged to whatever god was listening that his friend wouldn’t bring up what Akaashi was thinking. 

“Oh you fucking know I am, bitch.” Oikawa excitedly sat up on the bed, the magazine he was reading falling to his lap. 

“So, a very trusted friend of mine just informed me that our campus sex demons,” apparently Akaashi didn’t beg hard enough. “Are volleyball players.” He plopped onto Akaashi’s bed next to Oikawa, who was brimming with excitement. 

“So what you’re telling me, is that not only are they fantastic in bed, but they also have nice bodies?” Oikawa asked. Suga nodded proudly, like he was the one who found the shit out. “WHEW CHile, i want them to rail me so bad.” Oikawa groaned, flopping back down on the bed. Akaashi glanced back at them as he aggressively folded a pair of jeans.

“You know, when I asked you guys to come over to help me unpack, I thought that’s what we were going to do, not talk about gossip.” He sighed, glaring at them. No one looked at him. Ignored.

“If they were on the volleyball team, wouldn’t Daichi and Ushiwaka know about it?” Kenma said from the floor as he played whatever game he had downloaded on Akaashi’s fucked up laptop. 

“It’s possible though,” Suga answered. “Think about it, they have kept this identity a secret for a year now. If they’re so careful about not letting anyone on campus find out, why would they let their teammates find out?” 

“Then how the fuck did your little friend find out that they were on the volleyball team?” Kenma turned around and asked. Suga turned his nose up, the same smirk from earlier growing on his face. 

“Confidential information.” Kenma scoffed and turned back to clicking on the keys. 

“Akaashi, your computer is so slow. I’m going at 30 frames per minute here.” 

“Then go fucking buy me a new one, Mr. Big Named Youtuber.” Akaashi complained.

“Kei-chan, what do you think?” Oikawa asked. Akaashi could hear the pages of the magazine turning once again. 

“To be honest, I couldn’t give a rat’s tit milk who the fuck these guys are. I just want to unpack my shit before my roommates come and complain about the mess but it’s kind of hard when my friends are over here talking about some musty mystery men who, by the way, probably doesn’t exist.” He ranted, turning to his friends. Despite all that, none of them seemed to be phased at his underhanded anger.

“Oh Kei-chan, poor poor Kei-chan.” Oikawa tsked, tapping the corner of the magazine against his lips. “Of course these guys are real. And if you listen to the rumors, you would know that they are not, in fact, musty in the sorts.”

“Oh, my bad. I guess two guys competing on how many girls they can stick their dicks in isn’t the definition of douchebag at all.” 

“Now, douchebag, yes. But musty? Nope. Some are saying they smell like fresh sandalwood and oak pine.” Oikawa explained. 

“What the fuck? They sound like they’re sponsoring cleaning products.” Kenma frowned.

“WHICHHHHHh brings us back to them being volleyball players.” Everyone in the room turned to Suga, ready for him to explain exactly what the fuck he meant. “Volleyballs players need sponsors,” he shrugged.

“Imma need you to stay over there.” Oikawa put his hand in Suga’s face which responded the latter to smack it away. “I wouldn’t be caught dead advertising for some damn cleaning products. Girl what?” 

“Dinero is Dinero. Gotta get the bag somewhere,” Suga said. “Don’t be mad cause YOU’RE broke, sis.” 

“WHO BROKE??? I got bands baby.”

“You mean your sugar daddy got bands?” Kenma gasped. 

“Sorry, it sounds like a broke bitch is speaking in my vicinity.” Oikawa turned away.

“Sweetie, who broke in here? Cause it’s not me.” Akaashi and Kenma stayed quiet, both knowing exactly what was about to go down. 

“Oh really? And what money is Daichi bringing home? You were steady talkin’ about how you were ready to do the cooking and cleaning just to ride that man’s dick, but in reality, your light bill came back and you’re asking ME for the money. Hilarious.” 

“Chile I would rather ask my fuck ass father for money before I ask you. NEXT CALLER!!!!” Suga scoffed. 

“Girl please, you couldn't even comprehend the amount of money I get in a WEEK.” 

“How does a wrinkly, old dick feel? Does it take long to get up? Bet he has to take a blue pill.” 

“Honey, don’t even TRY me. He ain’t got no problem getting it up when he sees this XL double stuffed DUMP TRUCK.”

“Oh bitch, I KNOW you aren’t implying you got ass. I just KNOW you aren’t.”

“It’s bigger than yours,” Oikawa smirked. 

“SAY SIKE RN. SAY IT CAUSE YOU’RE LYING.” 

“Yawn, child anyways.” Oikawa flicked his hand and brushed the conversation off. 

“Damn it’s over already.” Kenma sighed. 

“He only ended it cause he knew I won,” Suga smiled.

“Babe, I never lose. Been winning since I backflipped out the womb.” 

“Didn’t you lose that beauty pagent back in highschool?” Suga recalled, putting a finger to his chin. “Bitch SWORE he was going to win, but came back crying.” 

“Kou-chan, just admit you wanna fuck me. It’s okay. Just take a number and get in line.” Oikawa put a hand on Suga’s keep, making him frown in disgust. 

“No thank you, I would rather not put my innocent dick in your loose asshole. Bet you don’t even have to push to shit. It just slides out as soon as you sit on the toilet.” Akaashi held a laugh in his throat as he struggled to fold his t-shirt. Kenma didn’t even try to hide his laughter, he was tearing up from laughing so hard. 

“Girl don’t even play me, my fat, moose-knuckle bussy has never been loose. Tight ass bitches only.” 

“Can y’all pleaseeee help me unpack, oh my god.” 

“And Ken-chan, you thought you were safe? How stretched is your hole after that night with Ushiwaka?”

“It’s not but it’s cute of you to try that.” Kenma laughed. 

“Hmm,” Oikawa said, frowning. “Well, that’s not what you said when you called us cr-“

“HELP ME UNPACK.” Akaashi blurted. Amazingly, everyone was quiet after that. Well, everyone except Oikawa.

“Kei-chan is no fun at all,” he pouted. 

“Oh, believe me, I would have been on all y’all domes. I got tooooo much shit on you, but I wanna get this shit done before night comes.”

“Akaashi,” a deep voice resonated from the hallway, catching all of their attention. Daichi and Ushijma carried Akaashi’s desk into the room. “This is the last of it.” He said, sitting it down against the wall.

“Thank you.” He said, stopping to stare at the display of muscles from the two. Daichi was off limits, but Ushijima….

“It’s not a problem,” Daichi smiled. “There still boxes that need to be unpacked?”

“Yeah cause the people I asked to help me, haven’t even gotten off their ass.”

“Chile I don’t do work, I’m only here as eye candy.” Oikawa said, winking at Ushijima. Akaashi frowned and looked away. 

“More like eyesore.”

“Ohhh, that was a good one. Very Iwaizumi-es.” Suga complimented. Akaashi smiled. 

“Thank you, thank you.” 

“Whatever, I know I’m the baddest bitch in this room.”

“Sis, aren't you failing math?” Kenma said. Suga gasped. 

“Ken-chan, what are you even doing here? You take online courses-“

“I’ll be wherever I want. Besides, Keiji asked me to help.”

“Which you haven’t done.” He muttered. 

“Anyway! Akaashi, who are your roommates again?” Daichi asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou.” He answered, folding the last t-shirt in the box.

“Oh-“ Suga mumbled, making Akaashi turn around towards him. 

“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh well…Kuroo and Bokuto are…some very interesting people.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to sit next to Suga on the bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ew, that’s gay.” Oikawa fake vomited.

“Bitch, we’re all gay.” Kenma stated.

“Not me. I enjoyed the female anatomy very much.” 

“That statement right there gave you away.” Suga said. Ushijima remained at the doorway, looking on. 

“Didn’t you say earlier that you wanted those little mystery men to rail you.” 

“Mystery men? You mean those guys who are all over campus for having that sex bet?” Ushijima finally said, his voice vibrating the entire room.

“Ushiwaka, Imma need you to give us a signal every time you’re about to speak, I need to mentally prepare myself.” Oikawa said.

“Wait wait, what do you mean they’re “interesting characters?”” Akaashi hurriedly cuts them off before Oikawa and Suga get started on that fucking topic again.

“Well, I just wonder how you’re going to be with them as roommates,” Daichi started. “They’re really…goofy and kind of overbearing at times, but overall they’re really nice people.” He explained quickly, but Akaashi’s mind was already thinking about finding a new apartment. 

“Well, despite all that, they’re hot. Which meannnnsssss, Akaashi really won.” Oikawa added. “Hate seeing people live your dream.” He scoffed. 

“That’s not the point Tooru,” Akaashi frowned. “The question is, should I move out?” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Ushijima said.

“What did I say?” Oikawa mumbled. 

“Whereas Kuroo and Bokuto are quite boisterous-“

“Now he’s using big words,” Oikawa, once again, mumbled. 

“They are very reliable and trusting. Overbearing is another way to describe them, but not to the point of wanting to move out. I’m confident they understand the concept of consent.” He explained. Akaashi nodded, slightly reassured. 

“And they’re hot.” Oikawa stated. 

“To you.” Kenma said. 

“Oh, it’s not just me. Kei-chan, aren’t they?” Everyone looked at Akaashi, waiting. He sighed and thought back to when he came to talk to them about their roommate ad. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was someone that Akaashi would have no problems drop kicking, if the chance arrived. That shitty ass grin of his while he talked told Akaashi everything he needed to know. He was pompous, manipulative, and ready to get under the skin of those who tried him. He seemed like the type to make you fall in love with him, fuck you, and then leave you broken and damaged with an empty bank account. But even Akaashi couldn’t deny the sex appeal that Kuroo held. The way he held himself, while douchey, was extremely sexy. He was indeed extremely attractive and if it wasn’t for his personality, Akaashi would move him high on his list of people he would gladly allow to rearrange his entire digestive system. 

Bokuto, however, seemed extremely different. Definitely the type to fall for a hooker and cry when he saw her sucking someone else. He seemed innocent, and very straight. Loud would be the main word to describe him, but other than that, he was really sweet. The big thing Akaashi’s gay ass notice, however, was the pure beef Bokuto was carrying. Akaashi knew that Bokuto could carry him and Oikawa with relative ease. If Bokuto wasn’t straight, best believe he would be the one Akaashi would allow to absolutely d e s t r o y him. 

But those thoughts were for Akaashi only. He would NOT allow Oikawa-I-talk-shit-because-I-like-watching-people-squirm-Tooru to get something on him. He knows too much already. Him and Sugawara-flame-yo-ass-until-you-cry-Koushi are ruthless people. 

“Kuroo and Bokuto are…very attractive-“ He started.

“SEE, I never simp for uglies.” Oikawa cut him off.

“Then show us a pic of you sugar daddy.” Suga smirked.

“BUT, they are obviously straight and wouldn’t even try anything with me, so.” Akaashi finished. 

“Kei-chan….are you fucking joking?” Oikawa scoffed. 

“Uhhhh, yeah. They literally called you ‘Goddess Keiji-san’ in high school.” Kenma said. He sighed and closed the computer. “Keiji, we’re going to get you a new laptop tomorrow, that’s ridiculous.” Akaashi frowned at him. 

“Anyway, you had straight guys begging for you just to LOOK at them.” Suga added on. “I promise you, it’s not a problem.”

“I remember the endless questions from the guys on the volleyball team asking me if you went for guys or if you were single.” Daichi sighed 

“No one ever asked me.” Ushijima asked.

“No offense, but I would not approach a 6’3, emotionless man who looks like he would eliminate me with a single slap either,” Kenma said. 

“Oikawa did.” He pointed out.

“Well that’s different. Tooru’s a slut.” Akaashi reminded everyone

“And don’t forget it. Oikawa smacked his own ass and smirked. 

“Hm,” was all Ushijima said. 

“Anyway, if I survived Oikawa, then I can survive Kuroo and Bokuto.” 

“Now wait a damn minute, what the fuck is that suppos-“ Oikawa was cut off by the opening of the front door and talking. Before anyone could do anything, Suga and Oikawa looked at each other with a smile and shot out the room. Akaashi, panicked, quickly ran after them. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his remaining friends. However, he was too late because Oikawa and Suga had already stopped his roommates in the entryway.

“How are you, I’m Oikawa Tooru and this is Sugawara Koushi. We’re Kei-chan’s friends.” Oikawa introduced himself to Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi groaned. 

“Oh so you’re the Sugawara Koushi that Daichi doesn’t shut up about.” Kuroo smiled.

“In the flesh.” Suga returned a smile.

“Hello! I’m Bokuto Koutarou and this is Kuroo Tetsuorou!” Bokuto returned the introduction. 

“I didn’t know Akaashi had such…good-looking friends.” Kuroo’s smile fell to a smirk as he glanced at Akaashi. A chill ran down Akaashi’s arms as goosebumps formed. 

“Well, I’ve heard about you guys, but I didn’t think you would be so…sexy.” Oikawa purred. Despite Akaashi’s initial thought of Kuroo being straight, he smiled and leaned closer to Oikawa. 

“Well, I’m a bit taken myself.” He said in a smooth voice. Oikawa bit his lip and turned to look at Akaashi. He walked his lips closely as Oikawa mouthed ‘I’m going to fuck the shit outta him.’ Akaashi rolled his eyes as he approached the group.

“Akaashi! Did you finish packing?” Bokuto asked, coming closer to him. It seemed as though he had no sense of personal space, but it didn’t bother Akaashi at all. 

“Not yet, Bokuto-san. I still have a few more things to pack.” He admitted, rubbing his forehead to relieve the headache forming. 

“Oh really? Well, Bo and I were going to head to the gym to practice some more, but we can help you if you want.” Kuroo offered. Akaashi scanned his face, trying to see if the former was playing with him, but it seemed as though he was genuine.

“No, it’s alright. My friends here are helping…as best as they can.” Akaashi glanced at them.

“Man, and I was hoping to spend more time with Oikawa-chan~,” Kuroo smirked. 

“You can spend as much time with me as you want, I’m only a call away.” Oikawa smirked. 

“So that means you’ll give me your number?” 

“Baby, you don’t even have to ask.” Oikawa pulled out his phone and Kuroo did the same, exchanging them to put their numbers in. 

“It’s so fucking easy for him, it makes me sick.” Kenma said from behind them. 

“And who is this little kitten?” Kuroo handed back Oikawa’s phone and looked over at Kenma, Ushijima, and Daichi. 

“Kenma. Kozume Kenma.” He answered. 

“What a cutie.” He smiled, and Kenma’s expression grew one of disgust. 

“Akaashi, if you need help with anything, you can call us. You have my number right?” Bokuto asked. 

“I have Kuroo-san’s.” He answered. Bokuto frowned and glared at Kuroo. 

“How come you don’t have mine?” Akaashi’s eyebrows raised at the absurd question. 

“Because Kuroo-san’s number was on the ad.” Bokuto’s eyes went wide and his face went flush. 

“O-OH! Yeah, I knew that…” He trailed off. “Well, how about you get mine? That way you can call me when you need anything!” He offered. Akaashi stared at him for a moment, before smiling lightly. 

“Of course, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pulled out his phone and handed it to Bokuto. Bokuto made quick work by putting his number in and handing it back to Akaashi. Akaashi, being slightly bold, made sure that their fingers brushed against each other during the transaction. He looked to see Bokuto’s reaction, wondering if he was wrong about him being straight as well, but Bokuto seemed to pay no mind and continued to smile. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you all. We’re going.” Kuroo announced. “Akaashi, we’ll be back a bit later so we’ll be quiet if you’re sleeping.” Akaashi nodded. 

“You guys said you were going to the gym? I’ll come.” Ushijima offered. 

“Ushi, bro, I’m going to need you to come up with a hand signal of something before you speak. It’s ridiculous.” Kuroo frowns. 

“That’s what I said! Deep ass voice, and for what?” Oikawa said. 

“No reason for it to be that deep.” Kuroo added on. “But yeah, come with us. Daichi, you coming?” Daichi came up to the group and wrapped his arms around Suga. 

“Ah no, I got some things to do.” He smiled. 

“So you’re getting laid? Cool bro.” Boktuo said, nudging Daichi. Akaashi could tell that he was holding back the urge to karate chop his neck, but just smiled through it. 

“Haha, yeah. You caught me. Let’s go Koushi.” 

“Bye everyone! It was nice meeting you, Kuroo and Bokuto!” Suga said while being pushed out the door. They closed it after them. 

“They were supposed to help me unpack-“ Akaashi mumbled as he watched the two leave.

“Kuroo, Bokuto, let’s go before they close the gym for the day.” Ushijima walked out the door, not waiting for either. 

“See ya Akaashi. It was nice meeting you Oikawa and Kenma.” Bokuto ran out before anyone could say anything else. 

“Bye Bye.” Kuroo left, winking at all of them.

Akaashi stood there, silent as Kenma walked past. “Where are you going?” Akaashi asked. 

“I’m live-streaming tonight so I need to get back and set up my equipment. See ya later Keiji. Bye Tooru.” He walked out, closing the front door behind him. 

“Well,” Oikawa said after a moment of silence. “I can tell you now, that your roommates aren’t straight.” He said, bringing his phone to Akaashi’s face and showing him the text he got from Kuroo.

_the sex god himself😍💦_: Let me know whenever you wanna have some fun:)

Akaashi sighed and went back to his room. He groaned at the remaining boxes littered around his floor.


	2. "He Wants This Xl Dump Trunk, No Doubt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this wayyyyy earlier, but, ya know. I forgot. Sorry. But here is the second chapter, Third is coming up. It's a slow start, but things start up in Chapter 5, so hang on. I'm going to start chucking this fucking chapters out so we can get this fucking story over with. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm either going to make an Instagram or a discord. That way if people want me to update sooner, they can come and tell me or ask me for updates. Let me know what's easier for you guys. Enjoy!

“Official Bad Girls Club club meeting,” Oikawa announced as he sat down at the table. 

“Then why the fuck are you here?” Suga asked, mouth full of his chocolate chip muffin. 

“Not today Kou-chan,” Oikawa said, putting his hand in Suga’s face. “Today we must talk about important business.” 

“Which is?” Kenma asked as he sipped on his Monster energy drink. 

“1. Stop drinking that Ken-chan, it is literally doing so many awful things to your body and 2. Kei-chan’s roommates, of course.” Akaashi groaned and slammed his coffee on the table. 

“Can you please shut the fuck about them, Tooru? It's been two days and you have not shut up about that text Kuroo sent you.” 

“Uhhhh, if your ass would wait and hear what the fuck I have to say, you would know it’s not about that. And for the record, I will NEVER shut up about that. And best believe when he’s pounding my bussy inside out, I will talk about that until the day I die. And after that too.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and Oikawa smiled. “Now back to what I was saying-” 

“What is there to talk about? Yeah, they’re cute. What about it?” Kenma said. 

“Once again, I have been cut off. So I will wait until you hoes are ready for me to speak.” Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, looking away from the others. The others sighed and groaned. 

“What is it Tooru?” Suga asked. Oikawa smiled and turned back to them, leaning forward to put his crossed arms on the table. 

“So we all remember Kuroo talking about how he and Bokuto were going to the gym to practice right?” They answered with a nod. “And how Ushiwaka went along with them,” they nodded again. “Well, I was texting Ushiwaka today to ask if he took some videos of them, for….research purposes.” 

“Creep.” Akaashi mumbled, making Oikawa turn to glare at him. “My b. Go ahead.” 

“You know you wanted to see it too.” Akaashi said nothing. “Well, Ushiwaka told me that they didn’t even stay long at practice, probably like an hour. So Kei-chan, were you up when those two came back?” 

“Yeah.”

“And what time was that?” Akaashi thought back to two nights ago. 

*****

1:48 am. He had just gotten finished rearranging his room and putting stuff in their appropriate place and he was fucking starving. Instead of saving money and cooking something quick in the kitchen, like a mentally functional person would, Akaashi decided that he was going to take the last 10 dollars he had on him and was going to get something from the 24/7 convenience store right down the road. The house was quiet, a little too quiet for him to be living with two people as loud as Kuroo and Bokuto, so that meant that they had not returned yet. He walked downstairs after grabbing a jacket and was in the process of putting on his shoes right at the door just as it opened. 

“Jesus fuck!” Akaashi exclaimed as his heart dropped to the crack of his ass. He looked up to see Kuroo stumbling in. 

“Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, speech slightly slurred and much deeper than before. It sent familiar shivers down Akaashi's spine, making him shake. “Are you going somewhere?” He asked, closing the front door and stepping out the way as Akaashi stood. 

“Uh yeah, I was going to the convenience store,” he explained. “Where’s Bokuto-san?” He asked, eyebrows raised, it wasn’t really his business and it seemed as though Kuroo had been drinking, but to come back with Bokuto was a bit…odd. 

“Oh…ah… After practice, Bo and I went to the club and…” Kuroo trailed off as he stared at Akaashi. “You know Akaashi, you’re gorgeous. Like holy shit.” He leaned in, the smell of alcohol floating from his lips. Akaashi frowned and put a hand on Kuroo’s chest to push him away. S-tier move. Anyone could tell by looking at Kuroo that he worked out, but TOUCHING HIM??? Wow. The feel of Kuroo’s hard chest against Akaashi’s legs weak.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san, but again, where is Bokuto-san? Is he still at the club? Is it okay to just leave him there?” Akaashi tried his hardest to direct the situation. He did not want to fuck his roommate the first day he moved in. He at least wanted to wait a month. Just to get comfortable. 

“Oh, yeah it’s fine,” Kuroo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “He actually met someone and gave me the sign that it was okay to leave. I was pretty tired anyway. Practice and then going clubbing is a little too much for me socially. Bokuto can do stuff like that without a problem.” He explained. “Sorry that you have to see me like this.” He apologized. Akaashi shrugged and pulled his hand away the second he caught himself feeling up Kuroo’s pecs. 

“Do you guys usually go out like this?” Kuroo shook his head. 

“Nah, not really. It’s mostly either on Fridays or Saturdays. And you don’t have to worry, Bo and I don’t get piss drunk and don’t realize we’re making noise, we’re usually quiet.” Kuroo answered. Akaashi nodded in understanding, leaving an awkward air of silence between the two as they stood staring at each other. 

“Well, I’m gonna go before it’s too late. I’ve been up for longer than I would’ve liked.” Akaashi made for the door, but Kuroo’s voice stopped him.

“Oh, how about I come with you?”

“Why?”

“Well, it’s really late and someone who….looks like you really shouldn’t be walking around by themselves.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow and turned back around to face the older man.

“You…do know that I’m a man right? I’m not some tiny girl who doesn’t know how to defend herself and even then…”

“Yeah! No, I get that, but….” Kuroo trailed off, getting more and more nervous with the way Akaashi was staring at him. “I need to get something from the store too…” Akaashi stared at him, smelling his bullshit from a mile away. Despite that, he found himself smiling. 

“Then you should have just said that.” He said, turning back around and opening the door. Behind him, he heard Kuroo mutter, “holy fuck,” under his breath before following Akaashi out the door. Akaashi smirked and walked down the stairs. Maybe a month was a little too long. 

*****

But all of that was a little too much to mention. Once again, this was something he would not tell the group. Oikawa was a little too interested in Kuroo and they have had their fair share of fights that centered around boys and them. So Akaashi decided to save Oikawa and his friendship, not to mention it at all. 

“It was around two in the morning and Kuroo came back home alone. He said Bokuto had met someone and was staying behind.” Oikawa smiled wickedly and pulled out his phone. 

“Check this shit out.” He tapped a few buttons and proceeded to read out a message. “Tou-sama! You will never believe this! I just met the hottest guy ever!!!!! He said he’s from your school and that he’s the ace on the volleyball team. I didn’t know your school had guys who looked like this. I’m going to transfer right away! LOL \>o</ I’m going to score so hard tonight, you should have come with us~~! I miss you baby let me know when you’re free so we can get you laid! XOXO.” He smirked and looked up from his phone.

“Who the hell was that?” Suga asked with a disgusted look on his face.

“Not her calling you ‘Tou-sama’…I have to laugh,” Kenma chuckled behind his drink. 

“She’s a friend from another school,” Oikawa explained, stuffing his phone back into his coat pocket. “That got me thinking. Ushiwaka explained to me that Bokuto can literally practice until morning and he always drags Kuroo along. And my friends never go to a club around here. That night she told me they all went to Club Tonic, which is an hour away.” 

“Where are you going with this?” Akaashi asked, taking another sip of his coffee, almost burning his tongue off. 

“For real, he’s making zero points…” Kenma added.

“Why the fuck would Bokuto and Kuroo leave practice early and go a club an hour away from here?” Oikawa asked. No one spoke, seeing as….what kind of fucking question was that? “What I am trying to say is, and this is just a baseless theory, what if…Kei-chan’s roommates, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou are the mysterious playboys?” 

Suga was the first to laugh. “Wow, you really pulled that out of your ass, oh my god.” 

“Yeah Tooru…that literally made no sense, what the hell are you smoking?” Kenma said. 

“Dick, and if you just think about it, it kind of connects!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“…No…it doesn’t.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Guys, seriously, think about it,” Oikawa said. “We all know that these guys never frequent clubs or bars around here. They never fuck people who go to the same school as them, and apparently, they’re in the volleyball club. Kuroo and Bokuto left VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE early as hell, on a fucking Saturday night, and as Kei-chan heard from Kuroo, went to a club. Bokuto met someone and Kuroo came home by himself at around 2 in the fucking morning. My friend texted me at 12:37 talking about how she met a guy from OUR school, who was the ACE of OUR VOLLEYBALL TEAM.”

“But Ushiwaka is the ace.” Kenma added. 

“Now, you know Bokuto would be the one to boast about being the star player just to get some pussy.” Oikawa said. Suga agreed. “The dots are literally connecting. Kei-chan…you really struck gold.” Oikawa grabbed Akaashi’s hands and pulled them to him. 

“No, I think you’re fucking insane.” Akaashi said, pulling his hands away. “That is too crazy for anyone to believe.”

“I don’t know….I’m kind of seeing it,” Suga raised his hand. 

“You don’t count. You’re cut from the same cloth.” Akaashi said.

“Don’t put me in the same category as this manic.” Suga frowned. 

“If the shoe fits, bitch.” 

“Well it doesn’t so try me again.” 

“Imma pretend I didn’t just get insulted by the both of you and continue,” Oikawa started. “If I’m right about this, and Akaashi is rooming with the Sex Demons of Tokyo University, then what?”

“Well, we’re gonna have to have a little talk because the way they treat women like a game is not cute.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Keiji really said Women’s Rights, we stan.” Kenma smiled. 

“Respect women 2kforever.” Akaashi returned the smile.

“Well, the first thing I’m going to do is fuck the absolute shit outta Kuroo.” Oikawa said. 

“Weren’t you already doing to do that?” Suga asked. 

“But now it’s gonna be extra spicy~.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Ah yes, you mean he can put his STD redden dick inside your wrinkly, loose asshole. How romantic~,” Suga smiled. 

“Kou-chan you’ve been testing me today. You really have.”

“But you won’t touch me.”

“WHO WONT? Best believe I’ll have your ass LAID OUT.”

“With literally what hands? You have never been in a fight.” 

“Neither have you, bitch what the fuck are you talking about.”

“You don’t know what I’m about.”

“Neither of you are about nothing so, please relax. We are in public.” Akaashi interrupted before it got out of hand. He glanced up at the door to the cafe just as Bokuto and Kuroo were walking in. Before he could look away like he didn’t see them, Bokuto caught his eyes and smiled, waving. Kuroo saw and turned to look at who Bokuto was looking at. As soon as he locked eyes with Akaashi, a smirk grew and he was making his way over. 

“Hello Akaashi. Akaashi’s friends.” He greeted. 

“Akaaaashiii! Hello everyone!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi grimaced at the volume and instinctively looked around to the customers in the cafe. Yep, they were looking. “Akaashi, you left this morning without saying goodbye.” Bokuto pouted. 

“Well, that’s because both of you guys were asleep when I got up.” He explained.

“You could have woken me up, I wanted to see if you look gorgeous in the morning.” He blurted out, but quickly covered his mouth. Akaashi smiled, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. However, I’m sure you would not want to see me in the morning. I’m not exactly the most…patient person.” He deflected the compliment to try and control himself. 

“Do you guys have room for two more?” Kuroo asked. Oikawa smirked and nodded. 

“We always have room for handsome men like yourselves.” He answered. 

“Oh brother,” Suga rolled his eyes and groaned as Bokuto and Kuroo grabbed seats from the next table and squeezed in between Akaashi and Oikawa. Bokuto scooted in close enough to Akaashi so that he could smell the faint scent of body wash on him. It was very... AXE body wash. There is no way he’s pulling anyone with that shit on. 

“So what are we talking about?” Kuroo asked, leaning in so that his arms rested on the table. No one said anything, so it was up to Akaashi, the master liar, to make up something on the spot. 

“We were talking about relationships.” He said. “Also, it seemed as though you two were okay finding out that Daichi and Koushi were in a relationship.” 

“Why would we not be okay with it?” Bokuto asked, turning his head to look at Akaashi directly. 

“Because we’re a gay couple.” Suga stated blatantly. Bokuto looked at Suga.

“Oh, that stuff doesn’t bother me. You love who you love. As long as it’s morally okay, then what’s the big deal?” Bokuto answered.

“Yeah, it would be a real problem if Bo has prejudices about it since I’m pan.” Akaashi jerked his head around to stare at Kuroo. Something inside him awakened. He then proceeds to look at Oikawa who was smiling like the fucking idiot he is. “What? Could you not tell?”

“Oh I could,” Oikawa purred.

“No, I didn’t,” Akaashi admitted. “But Bokuto-san, you’re straight, right?” 

“Yeah, I am. Ah…well, there have been a few times where…um…” He trailed off and glanced at Akaashi, a blush rising from his neck and to his face. “But ah, Akaashi, are you…”

“Gay? Yeah.” Akaashi said, not really trying to hide it anymore. They were going to find out anyway. Bokuto’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

“Oh wow, really?” He asked. “Then, are you-“

“I’m single. I really wouldn’t have moved in with two other guys if I wasn’t. And you also don’t have to worry about bringing someone home all the time. I’m not that kind of person.” He explained quickly. Hoping Bokuto and Kuroo don’t think anything bad of him.

“Ah, I really wasn’t trying to say that at all.” Bokuto waved his hands as he tried to explain. “I know Akaashi isn’t like that.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa trailed off. “Oh! We were also talking about the rumor of those two guys. Ya know, the ones who made that bet where they see who can ‘do’ the most girls. You two know what I’m talking about right?” Oikawa asked, putting a hand under his chin with a wicked smile on his face. Akaashi glared at him but stayed quiet. He glanced at Kuroo and Bokuto to catch their reactions. Bokuto looked down and kept his mouth shut, obviously frozen while Kuroo remained cool and held the conversation. 

“Yeah, we’ve heard. It’s quite interesting. But I heard that it wasn’t anything like a bet at all. I heard it was just some guys who were just fucking random girls off campus.” He answered. 

“We also heard that they’re on the volleyball team,” Suga added, mimicking Oikawa’s pose. No matter how many times Suga denied it, he and Oikawa are basically the same person in situations like this. 

“Woah seriously? I didn’t hear that.” Kuroo’s eyes went wide. 

“Well, no one outside this group really knows about it. Maybe except one or two people.” Suga explained. “Do you think someone from the volleyball team would do something like that?” Kuroo stopped to think about it and Akaashi sat ready to sniff out a lie. As much as he refused to believe it, some parts of Oikawa’s theory kind of made sense to him. 

“It couldn’t be someone on the starting team. Perhaps the ones who cheer in the bleachers….they would probably be the ones who would have the time to do something like that.” Kuroo answered. He then shrugged, leaning back into his chair. “But, at the end of the day, they’re all just rumors.” He smiled. Akaashi stared at him but saw nothing that would tell him that he was lying. Either Kuroo was telling the truth, or he was the best damn liar Akaashi has ever seen. 

“Yeah…I guess you’re right…” Suga squinted.

“Oh! I just had the BEST idea.” Oikawa exclaimed. “How about we all go for drinks on Friday? You know, to celebrate Kei-chan moving in with you guys.” He smiled. Bokuto finally looked up and a smile beamed brightly on his face. 

“Yeah! We never celebrated Akaashi moving in!” He agreed, looking at Akaashi once again. 

“Then it’s settled! Ken-chan cancel your live stream for that day, or whatever the fuck you do. Kou-chan, invite Daichi and either I or Ken-chan will bring Ushiwaka.”

“But-“

“No buts, Kei-chan. This is for you, so you have to come. Even if I have to get Bokuto to carry you the whole way there, and I know he can do that.” Oikawa smirked, eyeing Bokuto’s arms. Instead of being creeped out, Bokuto’s smile got bigger and he lifted his arms to flex his muscles. ‘Fuck, amazing move Oikawa’ Akaashi thought, getting an eyeful before turning back to his coffee. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But it’s not going to last all night.” Akaashi threatened. 

“Hmmm, we’ll see about that,” Oikawa mumbled. 

_________

The group left the coffee shop and went their separate ways. Akaashi, Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma made their way to the school and Kuroo and Bokuto went to…wherever the fuck. 

“Well, shall we analyze?” Oikawa said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“Bokuto did not seem comfortable as soon as the topic was brought up,” Suga reported. 

“And Kuroo seemed more or less defensive.” Kenma added. 

“Kenma I thought you didn’t believe it?” Akaashi asked. 

“It seemed fun. Now I’m all in for it.” He shrugged.

“And why did you say for us to go for drinks?” Akaashi turned to Oikawa. 

“Well, it is true that we need to celebrate you breaking away from your family and moving into your own place, but it was also a ploy to see how they act when they go to a club that students from our school don’t go to. I want to see them in action.” Oikawa explained, a mischievous smirk on his face. Akaashi shook his head and sped up his pace. 

“I’m kind of interested too. What if they slip up and we see it live?” Suga said. 

“They’re not some TV show characters, they’re people. Right now, you’re all just playing with them at this point.” Akaashi said without turning around to them. 

“Kei-chan, it’s not like that,” Oikawa said, speeding up to walk beside him. 

“But it is, Tooru. Taking them out for drinks just so they can slip up and prove your little theory doesn’t sit right with me.” No one said anything as the rest caught up with them. Akaashi huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know you guys are excited about this whole rumor, but please refrain from dragging my roommates into it. I don’t want them to hate me and kick me out for using them.”

“Okay Keiji, we understand. It was kind of backhanded for us to do that.” Kenma apologized. 

“However,” Akaashi started, looking down at the passing concrete under his feet. “Bokuto was acting a bit sus during that conversation. I didn’t want to think anything of it, but…I did notice how stiff he was acting. And Kenma is right about Kuroo acting a bit weird as well.” 

“Interesting,” Oikawa said. “I won’t say more about it, but…that’s interesting to know. Anyway, if Kuroo doesn’t take someone else home, best believe I’m doing to be the one getting their spine destroyed. If I start using a wheelchair, mind your business.” Oikawa laughed and Akaashi joined in. 

“Don’t cry when he rejects you, sweetheart,” Sugawara smirked. 

“Don’t worry babe, he wants this bussy. No doubt.” Oikawa smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord has been made...if you would like to join it, you can! If you don't want to, that's good too! Do whatever you want! Enjoy the story and tune in for Chapter 3!
> 
> Link: https://discord.com/channels/769314735626911784/769315867010924571


	3. “A Toast! To Leaving Our Homophobic Parents!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well! Please enjoy the new chapter and thank you for all the love! Also, this is my experience with a club I went to. And also, Im not very good at explaining different places and stuff, my brain literally can't wrap itself around that concept. Im sorry if that bothers some of you.

The weekend came a little too fast for Akaashi’s liking. He had been d r e a d i n g this “celebration” that Oikawa conjured up and he had hope for nothing more than the earth to explode and fall into the deep ocean of the universe. But, as always, it seemed as though the universe loved to see Akaashi in pain. Amazing. 

Currently he was ignoring the endless calls and text messages that he knew was from Oikawa, hoping he would give up and postpone the “Great Job Moving Out of Your Homophobic Parent’s House and Moving In With Two Sexy Men Who Might Rail Your Assshole To Smithereens!” party. 

Wishful thinking.

“AKAASHI MOTHERFUCKING KEIJI, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM. YOU BETTER BE DRESS!” Akaashi’s eyes widened as he stared at his (thankfully) locked bedroom door from his very comfortable position in bed. ‘No, Oikawa wouldn’t come all the way here…’ Akaashi thought. 

The second scream proved otherwise. 

“KEI-CHAN, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Oikawa exclaimed, pounding on the door. 

“Akaashi! We need to hurry so we can find a good place!” Akaashi could hear Bokuto say from the other side. He sighed and got out of bed, dragging his heavy legs to unlock and open the door. Before him stood Oikawa and Bokuto. 

“You’re not even dressed?” Oikawa growled. Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked back into his room. Oikawa followed, but Bokuto stayed by the door. 

“I don’t really want to go,” Akaashi whined. 

“Well tough testicles babe. Take a quick shower and I’ll find you some clothes.” Oikawa order. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to talk Oikawa out of this whole thing, he grabbed some underwear and walked to the bathroom. Suga stood in the hallway and smiled as he walked by, mouthing “You’re going whether you like it or not.”

Akaashi stuck a quick middle finger his way and walked into the tight bathroom, closing the door behind him. He glanced at his reflection, almost gasping at the sight. Dark eyes bags made their home under his gunmetal blueeyes and stumble cluttered his face. His face was extremely pale and his eyes looked dead. He knew he was struggling with all the work from school, but this, this is ridiculous. 

He turned the shower as hot as it would go, just how he liked it. He got in and made quick work to make sure he smelled better, he even washed his teeth in the shower to save time. He refrained from washing his hair, not wanting to walk around with dripping hair. He had already shown Bokuto a very ugly side of him and he was NOT going to embarrass himself anymore.

A pounding came to the bathroom door, making Akaashi almost slip and crack his skull open. He sighed and turned off the shower, stepping out into a cloud of mist. He wiped the mirror and saw the exact same thing from earlier, minus the dried drool and the paleness. After shaving, he performed his face routine quicker than he would like and put some lotion on. Dry skin and cold weather? Not a cute combination. He walked out of the shower only in his underwear, giving Kuroo the show of his life. 

“Wow, I knew you had a nice body.” Kuroo whistle, drowning in the sight. Akaashi felt hot despite how cold the house was and he quickly looked for a rebuttal. 

“The stuff you can’t see is way nicer than this.” He winked and walked past. 

He was going to kick himself in the fucking neck just for that comment. He contemplated why he was an actual dumbass as he walked into this room. Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma all squeezed on his queen sized bed. 

“It’s about time. Did you wash up well, Princess Keiji?” Oikawa snarked. Akaashi flipped him off. 

“Where the hell are my clothes. I want to get this over with.” He said, looking around to see where Oikawa had put his clothes. Oikawa pointed on his desk and Akaashi made his way over. 

“Don’t be so negative about all this Kei-chan.” 

“Yeah, this is supposed to be fun.” Suga smiled. 

“Yeah, for you two.” Akaashi said, slipping on the pants. “I’m surprised you got Kenma to go. He’s even dressed up.” 

“Like I said, it seemed fun. I did my livestream yesterday instead of today. So I literally had nothing else to do.” Kenma said, getting up from the floor and walking over to his bag that sat beside the door. “Here.” 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow at Kenma before opening the bag. “Kenma what the fuck is this,” he asked. 

“I told you I was going to get you a new laptop. I added a new phone in there too because yours is way too fucked to function.” He explained as he pointed to Akaashi’s phone at his side table. Kenma was right when he said Akaashi’s phone was fucked. He had dropped three too many times, making both the front and the back shattered beyond repair. The only thing keeping the glass from crumbling to the floor was the screen protector and the case. 

“Kenma, you didn’t have to do this.” Kenma shrugged and plopped back on the bed. 

“Treat it as a gift for moving into your apartment. Besides, I have too much money anyway.” 

“What the fuck, then pay for my college. Stop being stingy.” Oikwawa whined. 

“Girl what happened to your sugar daddy?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Bitch me and him had a falling out, he dropped me.” Oikawa said, wiping a fake tear. 

“Wow.”

“Girl damn.” 

“Men really ain’t shit, huh.”

“And will never be shit.”

They all comforted Oikawa with the devastating news, all sympathizing with the loss of an easy bag. 

“Now I’m trying to find a new one. Kenma…you wanna…” Oikawa suggested, tapping his pointer fingers together, smiling sweetly. Kenma put a hand up and brushed him off.

“You would not be able to satisfy me.” He said, pulling out his phone. 

“Kenma that’s a lie and you know it. I got the moves. I’ll put your ass in a trance.” Oikawa said, trailing a hand across Kenma’s jawline. Kenma pushed his hand away.

“Tooru, we’re all bottoms. How would that even work?” Kenma asked.

“Honey for a little bit of change, I’ll make anything work.” Oikawa winked. By the time they were finished, Akaashi had finished getting dressed.

“Are Daichi and Ushijima here?” He asked, adjusting the collar to his jacket. He could give Oikawa a lot of shit, but not when it comes to dressing. He knew how to pick an outfit.

“Yes and we need to get okay. Get to stepping gays, tonight we all are about to get laid.” Oikawa smirked before strutting out the room.

“I get laid every night but alright.” Suga said, following him. Akaashi sighed and walked to the living room with Kenma. Ushijima stood listening to whatever the hell Bokuto was telling him while Daichi sat on the couch with Kuroo. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Oikawa asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Darling.” Kuroo purred.

“You better stop all that before I have your ass tonight.” Oikawa flirted.

“I’m not complaining.” Oikawa swooned and grabbed onto Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi sighed.

“Let’s go.”

____

The ride there was in no way short. They all had to ride in separate cars. Ushijima and Kenma rode with Daichi and Suga while Akaashi was stuck with the troublesome trio known as Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto. And it went exactly like he had planned. 

Bokuto insisted on sitting in the back with Akaashi, leaving Oikawa in the front with Kuroo. Meaning those two had control over the AUX cord. 

“We bout to bump Nicki in this bitch,” Oikawa said, plugging his phone up. 

“I knew you had taste, Kitten.” Kuroo said as Oikawa put on ‘Move Ya Hips’ and turned it up so loud that the windows were vibrating along with the beat. 

“Barbs only baby.” Oikawa smirked before singing along with the lyrics. Kuroo followed along, singing Ferg’s part. (A/N: minus the n-word causeeeee they not like that okurrrrr)

“Akaashi~” Bokuto leaned in and whispered in Akaashi’s ear. His deep, raspy voice vibrated something in Akaashi and shiver crawled down his spine. “Aren’t you excited?” Akaashi turned to him, not letting go of how close they were. 

“Honestly, I don’t really like stuff like that…” He admitted. Bokuto pouted for a second before smiling. 

“Well, this party is all about you, so you can leave if you want.” He said. Akaashi’s heart leaped and he smiled. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I appreciate that.” Bokuto stared at him, face shocked. 

“Akaashi, you’re really pretty.” He said, almost breathlessly. Akaashi ignored the pounding of his heart and kept his smile. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” He said, leaning away and turning to the window before Bokuto could see the blush creeping up his neck. Fuck man. 

It’s not like compliments were some foreign to Akaashi, not sound conceited, but there was something about hearing it from someone like Bokuto was…hell he didn’t know. It was best not to worry about it and think about how he was going to convince Oikawa to pay for his drinks. Sugar daddy or not, Oikawa still had money and if he was going to force Akaashi to go to a party he didn’t want to go to, best believe Akaashi wasn’t paying for SHIT. 

“Bet y’all haven’t heard this queen.” Oikawa said before putting on ‘damn right’ by Audrey Nuna. Akaashi sighed and smiled. This was a favorite song of his, so he started singing along, but he didn’t ignore Kuroo and Oikawa’s conversation. 

“Why did you pick a club so far away? And why a club?” Kuroo asked, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Because there are no good clubs around the school anddddd a club is way more fun than sitting around a table and drinking. Akaashi loves the club.” Oikawa answered. ‘Look at this lying motherfucker.’ Akaashi thought. He turned to look at Bokuto at the same time Boktuo turned his head to look at him. 

“You like clubs?” Bokuto mouthed. Akaashi had to squint to see what the hell he was trying to say, but he guessed he caught the gist of it. 

“Sometimes.” He gave a simple answer, making sure not to show on his face that he did not, in fact, like the club at all. Sweaty, drunk people grinding up against him. People touching places he didn’t give consent. The dangers for both men and women alike was something he tried to stay away from, but he did go when majority ruled and in this case, it did. Bokuto smiled and nodded, leaning in once again. 

“Let me know when you want to go home. I’ll drag Kuroo out and we can take you back home. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He said, once again. 

“You don’t have to go so far, Bokuto-san. I’ll be fine. Thank you, though. It’s kind of you to say stuff like that.” Bokuto returned Akaashi’s smile with one that was more genuine and gentle than his own. He just couldn’t imagine Bokuto being one of those fuck boys. He really couldn’t. Bokuto was a little too kind to be the one to bet on women’s bodies. Hell, even Kuroo didn’t seem like the type to do something like that. Yeah, he was an extreme flirt but, he was also a nerd who sucked at carrying the conversation and was the one who helped him with his damn Chemistry homework. Those two were too considerate to be the main topic of those rumors.

But…no matter how many times Akaashi told himself that, there was a little part in the back of his mind that wondered about the possibility. What would he do? What would he say? Of course he wouldn’t be able to see either of them in the same light again, but…he had to know why? Who would come up with such a thing? He honestly wanted to know, but…he wouldn’t worry about it because it was more than likely not them. 

Hopefully. 

________  
After listening to Oikawa sing almost every song in his playlist and Kuroo and Bokuto happily going along with it, they finally arrived at the club that Oikawa had in mind. 

Midnight Chasers.

Now let’s unpack. First of all, who the fuck thought that bum ass name was cute for a club. And why the fuck was it so damn popular? Akaashi grimaced at the line wrapping around the street. His stomach tugged in dread at the thought of having to stand in line. However, Oikawa walked right up to the bouncer. 

“Aone, baby. How are you?” The man didn’t say a single word as the whole group approached them. He just looked at all of us and then to Oikawa and simply…opened the velvet rope to allow access. “Thanks doll. Make sure to call me whenever you wanna have drinks. I would love to spend more time with you.” Oikawa winked before walking into the club. Akaashi looked at the guy and he did a simple head nod. Where the hell does Oikawa meet or have the time to talk to people like this? He’s almost always at Akaashi’s hip, complaining about something else and yet…

The music seemed to vibrate the entire building as it played a song that Akaashi was not familiar with. He unconsciously grabbed onto Ushijima's arm just so he wouldn’t lose the rest of them. Ushijima said nothing and wrapped a very large arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and pulled him in tight. Just like Akaashi, Ushijima did not favor the atmosphere of places like this, so the two of them tried their hardest to stick beside each other for moral support. 

“Oikawa,” Suga yelled so that Oikawa could hear them. Oikawa directed the group through the crowd, not looking back to make sure we were following. He yelled back a simple ‘Yeah?’ And waited for Suga to reply. “Where the hell did you find this place? It’s fucking huge.” 

Finally Oikawa turned around and smirked at all of them. “This is the club I usually go to with my girls. Everyone who works here knows me.”

“So you’re saying you fucked them.” Akaashi yelled over the music. Oikawa smiled and winked. 

“A baddie never tells their secrets to success.” He answered. “What I’m saying is, free drinks for everyone.” He said. ‘Damn,’ Akaashi pouted. ‘There goes exploiting Tooru for his money.’

Oikawa finally directed the group to an empty table in the back. It was a round booth, meaning a lot of people were going to have to slide out, just so someone can go use the bathroom. AKA the worst type of sitting arrangement. Oikawa slid in so that he sat in the middle and Kenma slid in after. Akaashi and Ushijima sat down beside them, meaning that Ushijima was on the outside. One the other side, Kuroo and Bokuto slid in and Suga and Daichi followed. As soon as they sat down, Daichi put an arm around Suga and leaned into them.

“I should have mentioned that this is a singles only event,” Oikawa frowned at them. 

“Honey don’t be mad cause you’re booless. Should have gotten you one in high school too,” Suga smirked. Oikawa rolled his eyes and opened one of the menus that were sitting on the table   
when they arrived. 

“What are we ordering first?” He smiled. Akaashi opened the menu closet to him, Ushijima leaning down to see. His face paled at the prices. 

“Ah…Tooru…are you sure its free?” Akaashi asked. 

“Of course Kei-chan. Here watch this.” He raised his hand. “Makki!!” The group waited for a while and soon a man with a bored expression came over. 

“Oikawa, it’s been a while since you came here.” He said. Oikawa smiled. 

“Everyone, this is Makki, he is the manager here. A good friend of mine.” Oikawa introduced.

“Mhm.” He agreed. 

“Makki, tell me, can I get a buddy discount?” Oikawa fluttered his eyes, but Makki held the same bored expression. 

“You already know you can, that includes guests.” He answered. 

“But…is that okay. All the stuff here is pretty expensive. Like, you guys even have menus.” Suga said. 

“I’m going to be honest, I hate my job. I want this place to go out of business so bad, so order literally everything you want, on the house.” He admitted, putting a hand on his hip. Everyone stared at him, waiting for the usual ‘JK! Hah, either pay up or leave!’ but there was none. So, everyone opened their menu and gave Makki their order. “Alright, I’ll have that out in a moment. Hold on.” 

“Ah, is he good?” Daichi asked. Oikawa laughed. 

“Yeah, he works here with his boyfriend. They both hate working here so they mainly give out drinks for free.” 

“How the hell does he still have a job?” Kenma asked. 

“Well, that’s nice of them.” Kuroo said, leaning back into the seat. “After I get some alcohol in me, I’m going to dance.” He smirked. 

“Well obviously. The plan is to get everyone here laid. We are not going to just set here and talk.” Oikawa said. Akaashi glanced at Ushijima and just shook his head, lifted an arm and put on the back of the chair, scooting in closer to Akaashi. 

“Oikawa, how long are we going to be here. I need to get up early to run.” Ushijima asked. Okay, Oikawa and Kuroo were right, in close vicinity, Ushijima’s voice was crazy. 

“Oh little Ushiwaka,” Oikawa tsked.

“There is literally nothing little about him.” Kenma muttered. 

“We’re going to be here until the sun literally comes up. Unless you’re going home with someone else, be ready to to dance the night away.” Ushijima stared at Oikawa for a moment with a blank face before grabbing Akaashi’s arm and moved to get up from the seat. 

“Let’s go Akaashi.” He said. Akaashi, not complaining, moved to follow his lead. 

“Woah woah woah, what the fuck? Ushiwaka, you are NOT allowed to take Akaashi away. He is a center of the this party.” Oikawa protested, leaning over Kenma to grab Akaashi’s other arm. “Unless you two plan on…” He squinted his eyes at them, as if suspicious of something. 

“You said we can leave if we plan on taking someone with us.” He said. 

“Sit down Ushiwaka.” Oikawa said, not letting go of Akaashi until Ushijima sat down. He did as he was told and moved back to sit down. He looked at Akaashi again and then turned away. 

“Hollup, Ushiwaka…are you also gay?” Bokuto asked. Ushijima looked at him and sighed. 

“I don’t really enjoy labels. I am merely attracted to those who catch my attention. Gender nor looks matter to me.” He admitted. 

“Then you and Akaashi aren’t…together, right?” Bokuto asked, looking between the two. 

“As beautiful as Akaashi is, he is nothing more than a friend.” He answered, glancing at Akaashi. “The only person at the table I have had relations with is Kenma.” 

“Ew, why did you say ‘relations’?” Kenma made a face and slumped back in the chair. 

“Wait, Kenma, you’re gay too?” Bokuto asked.

“Bo, don’t tell me you couldn’t tell bro.” Kuroo said. 

“I…no. I don’t really assume that stuff about people unless they tell me. I don’t even assume if people are straight.” 

“You didn’t know I was gay?” Oikawa asked, leaning his head on the back of his hand. 

“No, I knew. The way you and Kuroo talk to each other gave it away.” He said. “Wow that’s so cool that you all found each other.” 

“I didn’t find shit. Oikawa and Suga would not leave Kenma and I alone back in high school.” Akaashi said. 

“It was like a plague. They were everywhere.” Kenma shuttered.

“Hey, don’t get it wrong, that was all Oikawa.” Suga said, putting his elbows on the table. “He approached me first and next thing I know, we were friends.” 

“I merely see pretty people and add them to my cliche. Straight or gay. It just so happened these whores were all sluts for that dick.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Okay well, how did you guys meet Ushiwaka and Daichi?” Bokuto asked. 

“Oh the tell that will last generations.” Oikawa said, looking away as if to reminisce. 

“Here this bitch go.” Suga mumbled. 

“Oh, well do you wanna take it away?” Oikawa asked. Suga smiled and leaned into Daichi. 

“Glady.” He said. “It was around Oikawa and I’s second year of high school. Akaashi and Kenma were the new poor souls that Oikawa added to our little group. At the time, I was really interested in someone on the basketball team, so I wanted to see one of the games. Well, Oikawa’s dumbass got the schedules messed up and we ended up going to our school’s volleyball team. Now, our volleyball team was not popular AT ALL. So there weren’t a lot of players and barely anyone went to the games. So front row seats. Well, I saw this delicious looking guy in the back of the court just d i g g i n g up those balls. He was not my type at all, at the time, but that body was out of this world. So afterwards, I went over to congratulate them winning the game, and soon I developed a little crush.” 

“Soon after, Koushi’s entire group was always there. Mainly Oikawa and Akaashi,” Daichi added on. 

“We had to scope out our boy’s crush. Gotta see if he worth shit.” Akaashi said. “Good thing you were.”

“Yeah, I’m glad,” Daichi smiled. “But after a while, I noticed them coming to all our games and even checking out our practices. Then…they started joining Ushiwaka and I for lunch. Speaking of, I didn’t start to call Ushiwaka that until you guys started hanging out with us.” Daichi recalled. “But anyway. I never really questioned my sexuality until Koushi came along. And Koushi was relentless. I knew he liked me, I just didn’t know how to think about it. But after going to the firework festival with him, I developed feelings for him and confessed.”

“Wait, Suga didn't confess?” Kuroo asked, now fully invested in the story. 

“No he’s a pussy.” Akaashi said. 

“Uhhhh, at the time, Daichi was straight. I was not about to get my heart broken by some straight man. Never catch me slipping.” 

“But you fell in love with a straight man.” Kenma mentioned. 

“Irrelevant.” 

“Well, I guess I was never straight. I identify as bisexual now. But it really doesn’t matter, I plan on spending the rest of my life with Koushi.”

“That’s right. You’re in this forever.” Suga said. “No take backs.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Daichi smiled, kissing Suga on the lips. 

“God all this talk about couples is making me depressed. I need a drink.” Oikawa said, rubbing his head. 

“Well good because I’m back.” A voice said. Makki stood at the end of the table, with a tray of drinks. Behind him was a guy with an equally bored expression on his face holding another tray of the same drinks. “I got you two of everything you guys ordered.” He said as they both because handing them out to their respective person. “If you need anything else, just use that annoying voice of yours to call for us, Oikawa.” Makki said before turning and leaving with the other guy. 

“Thanks Makki.” Oikawa waved to his receding back. Makki then threw up a hand and casually waved back. 

“That’s his boyfriend?” Akaashi asked. Oikawa nodded. 

“They met in high school.” He answered, picking up his drink. 

“Jeez, you know everyone’s business.” Kenma said, looking at his drink. 

“I don’t know anything people don’t want to tell me.” He answered back. “A toast, to Akaashi moving out of his toxic parents home and moving in with the sexiest men I have ever seen in my life!” He raised his glass. Kuroo and Boktuo joined him. Ushijima, Akaashi, and Kenma reluctantly raise theirs and after every glasses was up in the air, they joined them together for a satisfying ‘clink’ and everyone down them.


	4. “Oops, Look At Me, the Failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, Im in college and holidays can be a bet hetic. But I'm back and my humor has only gotten worse:). This chapter is VERY UshiAka because....why not. I didn't get into much but...a little bit of Akaashi's toxic home life is mentioned. Nothing too bad. I will warn you guys when the homophobia starts because...there will be some. Things pick up in the 5 chapter. I don't plan on this story being too long, but the way I like to drag things out...chile. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I hope you alll stay safe!

At first, everything Akaashi drank made his throat burn, but now, he was numb and everything was moving two seconds behind. But fuck man, it felt amazing. Most of the group had gone to dance except Daichi, Ushijima and Akaashi. Daichi, someone who couldn’t hold his liquor for shit, had his head in his arms on the table. Ushijima, who knew how to hold his liquor, still sat beside Akaashi, drinking as if he wasn’t feeling anything. 

“Akaashi, are you feeling okay?” Ushijima asked, nudging Akaashi’s side. 

“Fuck, I’m not.” Daichi answered, not looking from his arms. They ignored him. 

“Yes. I’m going to the bathroom.” Akaashi said, waiting for Ushijima to move. 

“That’s the fifth time tonight. You might want to go get that checked.” Akaashi glared. 

“Ushiwaka, I don’t know what the fuck you’re on, but that’s what happens when you drink alcohol, sir.” Ushijima stared at him for a moment, before leaning down to whisper in Akaashi’s ear. 

“You know I like it when you call me that.” He growled. Akaashi blushed and began to squirm in his seat.

“Wakatoshi,” Akaashi groaned, nudging Ushijima with his leg. “I have to go.” He looked up at the man, and saw him just staring. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” He offered, glancing down at the growing bulge growing in his own pants. Akaashi stared at it, biting his lip. It was tempting. It always was, but it was too risky. Akaashi shook his head. 

“Not tonight,” he dismissed with a glance to Daichi. Ushijima did the same and sighed. 

“Be careful in there.” Ushijima said, getting up. Akaashi shot up and basically ran to the bathroom. No one was in there, as Akaashi enjoyed. He quickly undid his zipper and let it all out in the nearest urinal. He sighed in satisfaction. His mind instantly went to Ushijima’s offer. It had not been the first time such an offer was made.

____

It first started in high school. After Daichi and Suga finally got together. No one wanted to practice with Ushijima since it never fucking ended. Akaashi, however, dreaded going home so he was the one who gladly set for him when he wanted him to. It was just a silent exchange with a few words spoken. Until Ushijima asked. 

“Why don’t you want to go home?” He asked, sweat dripping down his forehead and his breath ragged between his words. Akaashi’s eyes went wide. 

“How did you know I didn’t want to go home?” He asked back, his heart pounding against this chest. Ushijima knew Akaashi was gay, but no one other than Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma knew the reason why Akaashi didn’t want to go home. 

“You said it the day we started practicing together.” He answered. Akaashi recalled back to the first time they decided that Akaashi would be the one to set for him. He gave a simple ‘oh’ as he stared at the shining gym floor. “So why?”

Akaashi looked up at him, anxiety picking at this throat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he remembered what happened at home. Despite seeing Akaashi ready to break down, Ushijima stared at him, ready to hear an answer to his question. “It’s just…ah…my parents don’t really accept me?” He said as he looked away, embarrassed. Never would he think he would be crying in front of Ushijima, let alone having this talk. 

“Why?” Akaashi glared at him through the tears. 

“Because I’m gay? Why the fuck else would they not accept me?” Akaashi blurted, wiping his tears with his sweaty t-shirt. He wanted to leave. He wanted to run out of the gym before he said anymore but his feet denied him and planted him to the ground. 

“Well, that’s stupid.” Was all Ushijima said, walking to pick up another ball from the basket. Akaashi gave him a dry chuckle, the tears still flowing.

“Yeah? Well, not everyone thinks like that.” He turned to face the net, trying to calm himself down so he can continue practice. It seemed as though the topic had already been pushed back in Ushijima’s mind and he was back onto volleyball.

“Are you okay?” He asked, waiting. Akaashi didn’t turn around. 

“Yeah.” He curtly said. Behind him, he could hear footsteps. He turned and saw Ushijima towering over him. “Sir, wha-“ he was cut off by Ushijima grabbing his face with both hands and leaning him close. 

“No you’re not.” The older man’s breath tickled on his face. Heat prickling at his cheeks, Akaashi closed his eyes and thought about something else other than the very attractive man centimeters away from him.

“Please…” Akaashi squeaked. Before another breath could come out of him, chapped lips pressed against his. Akaashi’s eyes shot open, not comprehending what the hell was going on. Ushijima. Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi was kissing him. As soon as Akaashi was going to kiss back, Ushijima pulled away slighting, hands still on his face. 

“No one should deny you for who you love. You’re amazing and beautiful. Don’t cry over people who make you feel bad about who you are. Even if it is your parents.” He stated. Akaashi stared at him, shocked. Then even more tears came. He leaned into Ushijima’s chest as he sobbed. Ushijima wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, kissing the top of his head. No one, not a single person has ever told Akaashi that. 

After he had finished crying, Akaashi lifted his head from Ushijima’s large chest and grabbed his neck, pulling it down. He smashed their lips together and Ushijima didn’t waste any time kissing him back. It was sloppy, hard. Akaashi could tell this was Wakatoshi’s first kiss just as it was his. He pulled away and stepped back, his blush growing. 

“Ah…are you…?” He asked. Ushijima’s face stayed blank, but a blush rested on his cheeks as well. He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Akaashi. 

“I don’t know,” He admitted, leaning in so that his breath tickled Akaashi’s swollen lips. “But I’m not worried about that right now.” He closed the space between them to give Akaashi a much more gentle kiss. Akaashi allowed himself to be swept away as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s large shoulder. He opened his mouth, allowing Ushijima’s tongue to enter. A shiver ran through Akaashi as their tongues graced each other. ‘Yep, I’m gay.’ Akaashi thought. ‘This literally confirmed it.’ 

At first, it was just a kiss here and there. Never around the others, and it was never mentioned to the others. They weren’t dating, it was just…benefits, sort of. However, Ushijima asked Akaashi to come to his house after practice. 

“What? Why?” Akaashi asked, rolling the ball in his hand. Ushijima stood on the other side of the court, drinking water and wiping his face with a towel. He stopped and looked at Akaashi, face blank. 

“Because I want to go all the way.” 

“Huh-“ Akaashi’s heart pounded in his chest as his eyes widened. 

“I’ve been doing research and I think I’m ready.” He said, walking over to Akaashi. 

“Uh, well, I-I’m not ready!” Akaashi exclaimed, backing up. Ushijima stopped and looked down. 

“Oh, of course. I apologize,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel. ‘Holy shit on a motherfucking stick. Is this man sad because I won’t have sex with him.’ Akaashi thought, blushing. It’s not that he didn’t want to…it’s just..he never thought he would be losing his virginity to Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi. 

“Ah, well…if you know what to do then, it’s okay.” He said, looking down. 

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Afterwards, Akaashi has a few things to say about the whole situation: 1. Ushijima Wakatoshi has the biggest anaconda Akaashi has ever seen. Even in porn. 2. No matter how much he prepared himself mentally and physically, he was not prepared to take on Ushijima Wakatoshi elephant sized schlong. 3. Ushijima Wakatoshi knows a little too much about gay sex for it to be the first time he’s tried it. 4. It hurt, but he would 100000000% do that shit again. 

And they did. Even when Ushijima graduated. They found hotels to go to and just fucked until the sun literally came up. They never went on dates, they never called themselves an official couple. It was nothing more than sex. That was all. Akaashi didn’t have feelings for Ushijima and Ushijima didn’t have feelings for Akaashi. It was comfortable for them that way. Akaashi never bothered to tell the group, and Ushijima never brought it up. 

They continued this relationship until recently. It came out that Kenma and Ushijima had did something after everyone got shit faced for Oikawa’s birthday party, but Akaashu paid no mind to it since Ushijima had texted him the next day an address for a gay motel they could go to. He even wondered if Ushijima considered taking on Oikawa, but he pushed the thought away, knowing Oikawa would actually fucking never. 

_______

Akaashi sighed and zipped himself back up after he wiped his dick off of the excess pee. He walked over to the sink just as the door had opened. Oikawa stumbled in, looking around until his eyes met Akaashi. 

“KEI-CHAN! I was looking for you!” Oikawa slurred. “Come dance with me babe, I’m lonely.” He pouted, walking over and resting his face against Akaashi’s back. Akaashi, still too drunk to think, sighed and continued to wash his hands. 

“You’re already dancing with Koushi and Kenma.” Akaashi mentioned, looking at himself in the mirror. Oikawa lifted his head and stared at the mirror too. 

“But it’s not the same if I don’t have all my babies with me.” He said. Akaashi said nothing and continued to stare at the two of them in the mirror. ‘God…we’re hot.’ His drunken mind thought. 

“Holy fuck, we’re hot.” Oikawa blurted after the brief moment of silence. Akaashi chuckled and moved over to dry his hand, Oikawa still clinging on to him. 

“Okay, Tooru, I’ll dance with you.” He said. Oikawa smile and gave Akaashi a big kiss on the lips. He turned and grabbed Akaashi’s still wet hands, dragging him out the bathroom. 

As they walked back through the heated atmosphere, Akaashi glanced at their table and saw Ushijima staring at him. Akaashi gave him a wink and Ushijima smirked. Akaashi looked back forward and saw Oikawa taking him to the middle of the dance floor where Suga and Kenma danced. 

“Now my group is all together!” Oikawa exclaimed. Suga and Kenma smiled when they saw Akaashi, inviting him to dance with them. Something in the back of his mind twinged, almost as if he was forgetting something. He bothered him as he swayed his hips to the music, Suga and Kenma’s hand rubbing on as they did the same. He didn’t remember what it was until he saw Bokuto at the bar, talking to an extremely pretty raven-hair girl. His mind cleared as he tapped Suga on his shoulder. 

“We forgot about Kuroo and Bokuto.” He whispered into Suga’s ear. He watched as Suga's eyes went wide and gripped at Oikawa and Kenma’s arms. 

“You fucking dumbasses, we forgot to watch for Kuroo and Bokuto.” He hissed, dragging them away from the middle of the dance floor. Akaashi followed, keeping his eyes on Bokuto who still stood at the bar. 

“HOLY FUCK WE FORGOT ABOUT-“ Oikawa exclaimed before Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand.

“Chill out Oikawa.” He said, pushing him back against the closet wall. “Bokuto is at the bar, talking to some girl. I have no idea where Kuroo is.” He reported. Suga and Kenma turned to look at the bar, turning back when they saw the man smiling and laughing. 

“I’ll go searching for Kuroo.” Suga offered. 

“Are you sober enough for that?” Akaashi asked, squinting his eyes in distrust. Suga scoffed and pointed into the direction of their table. 

“I’ve only had two drinks. Who do I look like? Daichi?” He laughed and walked back into the crowd. Akaashi looks at Kenma. 

‘Go with him.” He ordered. Kenma nodded and followed after Suga. Akaashi sighed and took his hand off of Oikawa’s mouth. 

“Wow Kei-chan,” He purred, putting his arms around Akaashi’s neck and moving in close. “If I had known you rocked like that, I would have let you smash a long time ago.” He smirked. Akaashi glared at him and was in the process of pushing him away before Oikawa’s hands were thrown off. Akaashi looked up at the person, and saw Ushijima staring at the both of them. “Ugh, it's this bitch.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and pulled his arms away from Ushijima’s grasp. 

“What’s going on?” Ushijima asked. 

“No time to explain,” Akaashi said. “I need you to take Tooru back to the table. Do not let him drink anymore.” Akaashi warned. Ushijima nodded and grabbed onto Oikawa’s waist. 

“Hold on, I didn’t get to dance with my baby, Kei-chan,” Oikawa whined and Ushijima pulled him away. Akaashi sighed and turned his attention back to Bokuto. 

Who was no longer at the bar. Neither was the girl. “Fuck.” Akaashi said, and began moving. He didn’t know what had gotten over him, whether it was the alcohol or what, but he was extremely invested in where the two had gone. He pushed past the bodies and tried to see if he could find someone familiar. Everything was hasty and Akaashi began to feel tired. 

Why was he so fucking worried to know where Kuroo and Bokuto is? Did he want them to be the Sex Demons of Tokyo University and he just didn’t want to admit it? Why did he repeat that stupid ass name Oikawa made up for them? Too many questions ran through his mind and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and forget everything real. As he moved past people and tables, he ran into Suga and Kenma. 

“We don’t know where Kuroo is. We searched the whole club and he’s not here.” Suga said, sounding just as panicked as Akaashi felt. 

“Bokuto is gone as well.” Akaashi added.

“What? What the hell happened?” Kenma asked. 

“I took my eyes off of him and he was gone the next time I looked over. He moves quick.” Akaashi explained, rubbing his heart to relieve the aching headache. 

“Or you’re too drunk for this.” Suga suggested. ‘That too.’ Akaashi thought. Suga grabbed his shoulders. “Come on Kenma, we’re going back to the table.” 

“Good. My fucking legs hurt.” Akaashi didn’t protest as Suga pushed him to the table. Ushijima had pushed Oikawa back to his original spot, his head in his hands as he glared at them. Daichi’s head was still on the table, and showed no signs of moving. 

“Daichi!” Suga smacked his lover’s back and Daichi sat up in a speed Akaashi didn’t know a man could possess. “Move, Kenma and I are coming in.” Ushijima got up so Akaashi could slide in while Kenma and Suga got in on the other side. Suga let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed into the leather chair. 

“Well that was a fucking failure, ” Oikawa huffed. “We didn’t even get to see them.”

“See what? What failed?” Ushijima asked, looking at Akaashi for some answers. ‘Well…who the fuck is he gonna tell?’ So Akaashi and Suga went in and explained their dumb fuck plan of Kuroo and Bokuto being the rumor boys on campus and how they hatched a plan to catch both of them in the act. “Hm.” Was all Ushijima said after everyone was done explaining. 

“‘Hm’ is right! I can’t believe we had the perfect opportunity to catch them in the act and we couldn’t even do that.” Oikawa pouted, slamming his head on the table. 

“You act like Keiji doesn’t live with them-“ Kenma pointed out.

“Not the point!” Oikawa explained, not moving his head from the table. 

“You guys also don’t know if they are the guys those rumors are about anyway. So why stress?” Ushijima asked. No one answered, except Kenma. 

“Because it’s fun.” 

“Well, the plan failed. The next thing we need to figure out who is going to drive us all home.” Akaashi said. Everyone at the table looked at Ushijima, the only mostly sober one here. He sighed and got up from the table. 

“I’m not driving anyone home. So you all are going to have to stay at my apartment.” He said. 

“Yay! A field trip to Ushiwaka’s lavish suite apartment!” Oikawa exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. Kenma and Suga helped Daichi to the car while Ushijima and Akaashi took on a squirming Oikawa. “Wait! I don’t want to go home yet! I need someone to blow my back out!” He protested. 

“I can do that for you.” Ushijima said blankly. Oikawa stopped struggling to stare at him, a disgusted look on his face. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you did to me, but every time I see your face, I want to literally drown you in the Pacific Ocean.” Oikawa growled, before looking down to the ground and going ragdoll. “It’s all love though,” he muttered. 

“Love you too, Oikawa.” Ushijima sighed. Akaashi chuckled and used every muscle in his body to drag Oikawa to Daichi’s SUV. 

“Hold up, where the hell are we going to put Tooru?” Kenma asked, shoving Daichi in the back of the car. 

“In the trunk, of course.” Suga smiled and said. 

They did not, in fact, put that man in the trunk. Daichi, Suga, and Kenma squeezed into the back seat while Oikawa laid across their laps. Akaashi got into the passenger side and Ushijima started up the car. The car ride was silent, minus the occasional word from a sleeping Oikawa. Akaashi looked at his phone, noticing a text from both Kuroo and Bokuto. 

__Kuroo-san__: Hey gorgeous;) don’t worry about me coming home tonight. I took Oikawa’s advice so I won’t be home until the morning lol. Kisses ;* dream of me tonight!

__Bokuto-san__: AKAAAASHI! You will never believe the beauty I met tonight!! I won’t be home, so make sure you lock the doors and sleep well! I’ll see you in the morning! Goodnight.

Akaashi sighed and locked his phone, relaxing into the vibrating seat. ‘Daichi’s car is so damn raggedy. How is this bitch still in commission.’ He thought to himself. 

“Keiji.” Ushijima’s voice broke him out of his concentration. 

“Yes?” He answered, turning to look at him while his head leaned on this headrest. 

“Sleep with me tonight.” He ordered. Akaashi’s stomach did a couple of backflips, and this time he could not blame it on the alcohol. 

“Okay.” Was all he said. Nothing more was needed. He smiled as he stared at the window. 

_____

The ride felt quicker than it did coming up, however, getting two very drunk people to the elevator and to Ushijima’s apartment was not so quick and easy. But Akaashi and friends did what they had to and dropped them both on the floor of the entryway.

“I’ll bring them a blanket later.” Suga sighed, walking further into the apartment. This wasn’t the first time they had been to Ushijima’s apartment. In fact, this was their usual hangout spot. Whenever they decided that going out to drink wasn’t the move, they would bring drinks and snacks to Ushijima’s house. Oikawa started it, and now it was a thing. Ushijima has never complained. 

“He actually enjoys the company.” Daichi when asked by Akaashi a year ago. “He told me that it’s usually quiet at his house, so having people over to talk to was nice.” 

‘An actual fucking cutie pie.’ Akaashi thought. 

“I’ll take them to one of the rooms.” Ushijima said. He picked up Daichi and carried him to the closest room, AKA: Suga and Daichi’s room. 

“I’ll get Tooru.” Akaashi said, sighing. 

“Take that motherfucker into my room,” Suga said, eating something he found in Ushijima’s kitchen. “Bitches who can’t hang, sleep together.” Suga huffed and swallowed. Akaashi followed Suga’s orders and followed Ushijima to Daichi and Suga’s. Oikawa squirmed and bit, but was mostly limp. Ushijima was in the process of putting Daichi in a comfortable position when Akaashi came in. 

“Oikawa is sleeping in here?” He whispered. 

“Per Suga’s orders.” Akaashi answered. He plopped Oikawa on the bed beside Daichi, covering them up in the comforter. The two walked out and went to the living room. 

“Yo, Ushiwaka. What the hell are these?” Suga held up what looked like a granola bar. He had a disgusting look on his face as he tried to chew what was in his mouth. 

“They’re dark chocolate energy bars. Do you not like them?” He asked, coming into the kitchen with Suga. 

“They taste like ass. And believe me, I know what ass tastes like.” He complained, putting it in Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima ate what Suga didn’t eat, opening the refrigerator. 

“Imma pretend I didn’t hear you imply that you ate Daichi’s ass.” Kenma groaned, sitting down in one of the island chairs. 

“And that it tasted bad.” Akaashi added, putting a hand to his mouth in disgust. 

“Well, it’s out there now. I hope it haunts your fucking dreams.” Suga jokes. Kenma faked gagging and Suga ruffled his hair. “Ushiwaka, I’m guessing with the way you got your head in that refrigerator, you gonna cook up something to eat.” Suga said, leaning against the island. Akaashi walked over to the kitchen and looked into the cabinets.

“What do you guys want?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Ooop, look at this man!” Suga smirked. “Not gonna lie, I have a craving for….curry? Edamame? Hell I don’t know. But I do know that I’m starving” Suga said, sitting beside Kenma. 

“Why are you so hungry lately?” Kenma asked, resting his head on the cold table. 

“I don’t know, but…” Suga stopped himself to think then gasped. “Y’all, what if I’m pregnant?” He asked, his face drowning in horror. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Akaashi tried to find the joke, but he found none and shook his head out of disappointment. 

“Okay. I get that you’re drunk, but that is no excuse for you to act like a dumbass.” Kenma said, pinching Suga’s cheek. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was with how much Daichi nuts in me.” He winked, throwing up finger guns. No one laughed. 

“You should be surprised, you’re the future.” Ushijima said. “Akaashi, can you get pregnant?” He joked, a small smile on his face as he looked at Akaashi. 

The latter had to bite back ‘You would know,’ but instead came back with just a simple glar. Sometimes Ushijima isn’t funny, and that’s okay. Ushijima chuckled and turned back to washing the chicken he found in the refrigerator. 

“Is fried chicken okay with everyone?” He asked, looking around. 

“I’m a fucking slut for any type of chicken. Baked, grilled, fried. At the end of the day, I will fuck up some damn chicken, bro.” Suga moaned, rubbing his face. “After I’m eating, it’s lights out for me.” 

“Same here, I’m fucking exhausted.” Kenma agreed. “Keiji, are you sleeping with us tonight?” Before Akaashi could say anything, Ushijima answered the question for him.

“I offered for Akaashi to sleep with me tonight. Just so you all aren’t squished on the bed together.” He said. 

“Good, now it won’t be so damn hot in the room.” Kenma sighed.

“Aw I was hoping to hug up on Keiji’s nice ass body.” Suga whined.

“Too bad, should have gotten to me first, babe.” Akaashi teased, getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. 

“Well that’s okay. Because now I can touch Kenma luxurious locks.” Suga grinned, gripping at Kenma’s overgrowing hair. Kenma turned to look at Akaashi in terror. 

‘Keiji, switch rooms with me.” He begged.

“Hell nah. Sleeping with a drunk Suga? Have fun with that.” Akaashi smiled. Kenma groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t count on you for shit.” He mumbled. Akaashi laughed. 

“I miss Tooru.” Suga whined, dropping his hand from Kenma’s hair. “I want to get in a fight with him again.” 

“How toxic.” Akaashi jokes.

“And I wanna see them fight again.” Kenma added. “Let’s go wake him up.” The two shot up from where they were sitting, and were about to make their way to the room, before Akaashi stopped them. 

“You know if you wake Tooru up, he won’t go back to sleep.” He reminded them. That was enough to make them sit back down. 

“Keiji, I got a question.” Suga asked. 

“Shoot.” 

“Me.” Kenma added. 

“Do you really think Boktuo is straight? Like a 100 percent?” Suga asked, laying his head on the counter like Kenma did earlier. Akaashi thought back to Bokuto’s answer to the question, 

“Well,” He started, choosing his answer carefully. “It seemed like he was going to mention something about him being with other guys, but I don’t want to assume anything.” 

“I'm going to go off a limb here and say he’s confused,” Kenma said, watching Ushijima fry the chicken. “Because of that time and the way he looks at Keiji.”

Suga shot his head up and pointed at Kenma, eyes wide. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“Guys, stop. He’s not looking at me in any type of way.” Akaashi said in a stern tone. 

“But he does, you just don’t see it.” Suga said. “It’s like….”

“He’s enthralled.” Kenma finished.

“EXACTLY!” Suga exclaimed. “Come one, Keiji, bro. It's literally right in front of you.”

Akaashi shook his head and sighed. “Don’t do this again you guys. Bokuto is just a roommate. He treats me like a friend.”

“To your face.” Kenma mumbled. 

“Chicken is ready.” Ushijima announced. The conversation was immediately dropped as Ushijima brought the chicken to the living room, along with four bottles of beer. They all sat on the sofa and Ushijima turned the TV on. 

“Ushiwaka, I didn’t know you drink beer.” Suga said, taking a bite out of his piece of chicken and moaning while chewing. “This is amazing.” He mouthed to himself. 

“Not all the time,” He said, sitting back in the L couch next to Akaashi. “But I like to indulge sometimes.” He smirked. 

“This man shows a different side of him every day.” Kenma smiled. 

Soon they were all eating in silence, the sound of the Sport channel was the only thing on TV. When they finished. Akaashi and Suga cleaned up while Kenma went to bed and Ushijima went to take a shower. 

“Goodnight Kenma.” Akaashi called out. Kenma waved before closing the bedroom door behind him. There was silence between Akaashi and Suga. Suga washed while Akaashi dried. 

“So,” Suga started. “When are you going to tell me about you and Ushiwaka?” He asked. Akaashi blood froze, but his face remained calm. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, putting a plate in the cabinet. 

“Oh please spare me of that shit.” He chuckled. “I know you and Ushiwaka have been fucking since high school. Both Daichi and I know.” Akaashi stopped and looked at him. 

“How did you two find out?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip. 

“Actually Daichi found out and told me about it.” He turned to show Akaashi his mischievous smile. “He saw you two fucking in the storage room.” Akaashi gasped and thought back to the…three…four…times they had sex in the storage room. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

“Did you tell anyone else?” He asked. Suga squinted and shook his head.

“No, but why would it matter?” Suga asked, taking the plug out of the sink drain. 

“It doesn’t but…” he trailed off, not really sure what to say. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry. You can keep secretly hooking up with Ushiwaka. But, the others are gonna kind out sis. Just be ready for it.” Suga warned, yawning and reaching his arms out to stretch. “Well, I’m going to bed. Try not to be too loud, okay?” He winked before going to the bedroom. Akaashi sighed and turned to walk to Ushijima’s bedroom. He opened the door to see Ushijima in the middle of the bedroom with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. Akaashi smiled. 

“Let me go take a shower, real quick.” He said, speed walking to the connected bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a shitty chapter, but....you know. Im going to get chapter 5 and chapter 6 out tomorrow. I'm working on chapter 6 right now. Remember, I don't really have a plan for this anymore. I'm just typing shit. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this!


	5. “Who The Fuck Dropped The Antichrist At My Doorstep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today...but we have a special guest coming to stay today. Thank you for all the love! I'm getting these chapters out as fast as I can! Chapter 6 might be coming out tonight as well, I'm currently working on it! Oh and yes, Akaashi does refer to Hinata as "It" at first cause...idk.

The afternoon sun caused Akaashi to squint as he stared at the ground. A dull headache throbbed and he slowed his pace down, hoping to ease it as much as possible. Where did he get this hack from? No fucking clue but it was working. 

He kept his head down as he walked the ten minutes from Ushijima’s house to his apartment, thoughts of how he was going to swig an entire bottle of ibuprofen and going to take the best fucking nap he has ever taken in his life.

Well, that was the plan anyway.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, the wooden steps creaking inhumanly loud, his ears trained on the very annoying sound of a baby crying. 

Instant disgust floated through Akaashi as he looked up, seeing a black car seat sitting in front of the doors. His disgust disappeared as he paused, catching onto the situation. Some dumbass…had a baby…dropped off on their doorstep. Someone was a deadbeat and he couldn’t WAIT to figure out who. His noisiness kicked in and he proceeded his walk towards his apartment. He was only when he realized that the dumbass who had the baby dropped off at their doorstep was, in fact, him. His blood ran cold and he looked around trying to see if someone was trying to prank him. Nothing. 

Akaashi walked up to the car seat and peeked inside. Bright orange hair and a big ass mouth were the first sights to greet him. It's cries were u n g o d l y and the only thing he wanted to do was take the cover and just…cover the child and hoped that child played by the same logic as parrots. Instead of being an asshole, he reached down and grabbed the pacifier that he assumed had popped out of the baby’s mouth and stuffed it back in the it's mouth. Thankfully, it stopped crying and calmed itself down. Orange eyes matching his hair, shocking Akaashi. 

Now…he wasn’t a religious person, but…was the Antichrist sitting in front of his doorstep? He stared at the thing, trying to pick up signs that the baby before him was not a part of this world but stopped when he saw it smiling. And it was quite possibly the cutest smile he has ever seen in his life. 

He bent down, sitting his phone on the ground beside him. On the other side of the car seat sat a baby bag and a note stapled to the top. Looking around once more, he stood, taking out his keys and opening the door. He grabbed the car seat and the bag and walked into the house. 

The baby hummed occasionally as Akaashi took off his shoes and his coat. He brought the baby and it’s bag to the living room and sat them on the coffee table. 

“Now let’s see who you are so I can take you to the police,” Akaashi said to the baby. He opened the post and inside was a note and a hundred dollars. He set the money to the side and opened the folded paper. His heart dropped as he read it. 

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,  
You might not know who I am, and that’s okay. I met you a couple of times around a year ago and you changed my life. You told me who you were and I’ve kept your identity a secret, as you asked. But…I never told you my secret. Our secret. Hinata Shouyou is three months old, born on June 21st. He has my hair and eyes but has your bubbly personality. I'm sure he will be an amazing person who will change many lives. I want to give him the best life possible, but…I can’t. My health has gotten worse since Shouyou was born and the doctors expect my time to end shortly. As much as it pains me to part with my Sunshine, I don’t want Shouyou to be passed around by the government. So I beg this: 

Please stop your ways. Please focus on yourself and Shouyou. I know you can do it. I know you can give our child the best life possible. Even though I was scared to tell you that you were a father because of what you do in your past, I couldn’t keep Shouyou away from you forever. Please, accept and love him. Please get your life together and leave your current self in the dust. 

I will always respect you Bokuto Koutarou. Shouyou, you are my precious child. The love of my life. If I wasn’t born with this terrible body, you would be in my arms right now. Please, grow up and be amazing like I know you can be. 

Thank you for the gift,  
Hinata Ichika

Akaashi stared at the note, rereading it’s words over and over again until he memorized every single word. He then looked at Shouyou, the baby’s bright eyes staring into his soul, confirming that everything the note said was true. 

This confirmed it. Akaashi had the evidence he needed. Bokuto fucking Koutarou is one of the Sex Demons of Tokyo University and an fucking monkey could piece together that Kuroo was, in fact, the other one. Anger and confusion boiled within him. 

And the worst thing about this? Oikawa was fucking right. He would literally never hear the end of it. His headache had gotten worse, but he was blinded by all of that as the sound of keys jingling chimed through the living room. He looked up, waiting for the dick heads to come through the door.

They laughed as they walked through the door, stopping when they saw Akaashi glaring at them from the ugly ass, brown leather couch. 

“Woah Akaashi. You good?” Kuroo asked, staring at the car seat. “What the f-“ Akaashi stood and walked over to Bokuto, handing the note over to him and walking back to Shouyou. 

“Akaashi what is going on? Are you okay? Who is th-“ Bokuto asked, coming closer. 

“Just read the note, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said calmly, gently picking Shouyou up and rocking him while playing with his grabby hands. Bokuto stood and read the note, Kuroo behind him reading along. Akaashi watched their faces drop. Kuroo was the first to look away.

“Akaashi…”

“You know, I didn’t want to believe Tooru and Koushi when they suspected you guys.” Akaashi scoffed, focusing on Shouyou. “I thought about how it couldn’t be you guys. Guys like you wouldn’t treat women’s bodies like a prize for their dumbass bet. Guys like you wouldn’t use girls for their personal gain..” Akaashi sighed and looked back up. Kuroo frowned as he stared at the two while Bokuto was completely frozen while reading the paper.

“Akaashi, I think you have a few things wrong,” Kuroo said, rubbing his forehead. Akaashi stared at him, completely shocked. If men don’t have anything, they have the audacity. 

“You mean to tell me I’m wrong? After reading that note and holding the baby myself?” Akaashi asked. 

“No, I mean about that whole, betting on girls and stuff.” He sighs and points to the chair. “Sit down.”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses-“

“Just sit down so we can explain everything to you.” Akaashi looked back at Bokuto, who hadn’t even moved by the way and sat. Kuroo sat in the chair adjacent to him and leaned back. “Okay, I don’t know where the fuck the whole bet thing came from because what Bo and I are doing is completely different. Actually…I would say we aren’t doing anything at all.” Kuroo said, glancing up at Bokuto. Akaashi looked down at Shouyou and saw the orange pupils staring back at Akaashi. 

Kids are fucking weird man. 

“Then what are you doing? That rumor stemmed from somewhere.” Kuroo looked at Akaashi, clearly thinking hard about what to say next. 

“Okay, for you to understand, I’ll…just explain what happened at the beginning. Bo, relax and come sit down.” Akaashi looked behind him where Bokuto stood, now staring at Shouyou with wide eyes. He blinked and moved slowly to sit beside Akaashi. “Okay, first year of college. Bokuto is bitching about now getting laid because our teammates were making fun of him because he was a virgin. So, because I’m the best mf bestfriend there is, I take Bo to this club I went to when I was younger. Illegally, of course. I told Bo to just…go up to someone and start talking. Of course it worked because Bokuto is hot. The day after we make it our thing to go out every weekend and make sure to always leave with someone. If you don’t then that’s okay. That’s literally it.” Kuroo explained, staring at Akaashi. 

“So does anyone wanna explain our little special guest?” Akaashi asked, shifting Shouyou in his arms. 

“Simple, Bo didn’t wrap his willie and now…he’s a father,” Kuroo smirked. Akaashi turned to Bokuto, who had his head in his hands.

“What the fuck am I going to do?” He asked, breathless.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Akaashi questioned. “You’re going to take care of him like the mother respectfully asked. That’s literally the bare minimum, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto looked up at him with glossy, golden eyes. 

“I can’t take care of a child Akaashi.” He said. The motherfucker already sounded defeated and he hasn’t even held the baby yet. “I can’t take care of him alone.” And then the tears came. Now, this might be a bad time to say this but…Bokuto’s cry was fucking UGLY. Snot, drool, tears, just….everything seemed to come out at once. Not a very attractive look. 

“Bo…it’s okay man. I’m here for you. I’m going to help you.” Kuroo said, moving over to sit on the other side of Bokuto. Akaashi stayed quiet, feeling very awkward. 

What the hell was he supposed to say? Oh, don’t worry! I’ll help you take care of YOUR baby! No? He didn’t know these motherfuckers. 

“Well ah…do you want to hold him?” Akaashi asked, shifting Shouyou so that Bokuto could easily grab him. Bokuto sat and stared for a while, allowing Akaashi’s arms to throb under the uncomfortable weight. Before Akaashi pulled the baby back, Bokuto lifted his arms and reached for the baby. Akaashi handed him over, the warmth fading quickly as he watched Bokuto hold Shouyou tight. 

“Is that baby’s eyes orange?” Kuroo asked, leaning in closer. “Is…is that healthy?” Akaashi shrugged and got up. 

Sleep was no longer on his mind, the next thing he had to do was find a new place to stay. Immediately. As cute as Shouyou was, he was not about to be woken up by a baby crying every night. And like he said, he does not know Bokuto and Kuroo enough to be helping them take care of a baby. What is he? A clown? 

Nope.


	6. You're a Fool, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT BOKUTO CRYING LMAOOOOO. he'll be ight tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is out so late. I've picked up a night shift because of financial problems:/but it's all cool. I got some time off so I'm going to update as much as I can. I'm not sure when chapter 7 will be out, but you won't have to wait so long. Thank you all for reading and for leaving the likes. I really appreciate it, it all that's keeping me going. 
> 
> I hope you all are well, and remember, you are worth it, and you are loved. Please be safe out here!

Akaashi Keiji is the biggest clown there ever was. Even he could admit that. ‘Why?’ You may ask, and that is a very good question. For us to fully understand why and how Akaashi got swindled into staying at the Kuroo/Bokuto/Hinata residence to help the biggest idiots he has ever seen take care of a baby, we must go back to the day after Shouyou’s surprise appearance: 

Oikawa stared at Akaashi, eyes wide as he watched him change Shouyou’s diaper in his room. Kuroo and Bokuto had practice and he had no choice but to watch Shouyou until they got back.

“Wait a damn minute. Re-fucking-wind.” Oikawa said, waving his hands. Akaashi said, explaining for the third time why there was a baby in their house.

“Kuroo and Bokuto are those fuckboys you keep talking about, yes I admit you were right and turns out Bokuto fucked a girl and didn’t wrap it up like a dumbass, and how baby Shouyou is living with us.” He said simply. Oikawa was quiet and Akaashi made quick work putting Shouyou back into his yellow onesie. Suddenly, Oikawa began to laugh and Shouyou joined in. 

“This cannot be fucking real. Oh my god.” Oikawa started clapping his hands, doubling over. This shit was not that funny. 

“Well, it is. But I’m not going to be dealing with it for long.” Akaashi said, picking Shouyou up and fixing his wild hair.

“Wait, you’re leaving? Why?”

“What do you mean why? This is not my baby.”

“I mean, isn’t it a bit too late to be thinking about that right now?” Oikawa asked, coming closer and playing with Shouyou’s outreached hands. Shouyou’s small hand did its best to wrap itself around Oikawa’s large thumb. “You’re literally here, taking care of the baby.” 

“That’s because Bokuto is at practice and can’t watch a three-month-old,” Akaashi said, sitting down on his bed. Oikawa followed suit and sat beside him.

“Do you think it’s going to be any different when you move out?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bokuto and Kuroo are on a sports scholarship. They literally have to go to practices. And they are regular players. I’m not saying you need to be the one to be here with Shouyou, but I will say it convent having someone already here.” Oikawa reasoned.

“I shouldn’t be the one taking care of that man’s baby,” Akaashi said. 

“Of course. And you’re not. It’s more like…co-parenting. Bokuto, Kuroo, You and of course we will be here to help.” Oikawa said. Akaashi looked down at Shouyou as Oikawa continued to talk. “It’s just…we’re a bunch of college students. I know for sure that Bokuto and Kuroo can’t take care of this baby alone. They need to help. You might not know these guys, but from what you told me and from what I’ve seen, they’re genuine. I, personally, want to help them.”

“You just want to be dicked down,” Akaashi said bluntly. Oikawa gasped, 

“Watch your language in front of Shouyou!” He exclaimed. “And that might be a small reason, but I’m serious. I’m already attached to the kid.” He admitted, reaching out to hold the baby. Akaashi handed him over and Akaashi got up to get Shouyou’s pacifier. 

Akaashi had to also admit that he was kind of attached to Shouyou as well. He never really liked kids, but…Shouyou was cute. He didn’t cry that much, just mostly babbled and giggled. And from what he’s seen last night, he sleeps well at night. 

However, as much as he wanted to be there for Shouyou, he just couldn’t shake the whole situation. He hated to admit it, but his views of Kuroo and Bokuto have changed. It wasn’t anything bad, but…they felt more unfamiliar than they already are. 

He stayed quiet as he put the pacifier in Shouyou’s mouth and Oikawa gently rocked him. Akaashi then sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Fine.” He said, flopping on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Huh?”

“I’ll stay.” He said. “It’s cheaper and easier for me.” He looked over at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled at him and turned back to Shouyou. 

“You hear that Shouyou? Mommy Akaashi is staying!” He cooed and Shouyou let out a choked gurgle, soon spitting up this afternoon’s snack. Oikawa stared in horror at the bit that got on his thumb and Akaashi shot up to grab Shouyou before he was thrown across the room. Akaashi smirked at Shouyou as he cleaning him up.

“Maybe you’re not so bad,” He kissed the baby's forehead. Oikawa could be heard complaining next to them, but…neither of them took time to notice. 

Akaashi really wished he didn’t promise Oikawa. 

Shouyou’s cries echoed through the house. Both Akaashi and Bokuto were searching for his lost bottle while Kuroo did his best to entertain him. 

“Put his pacifier in!” Akaashi yelled as he checked in the dishwasher for the fifth time. In his mind, he thought back to where he last put it. He and Bokuto had washed dishes and he had boiled the bottles and pacifiers to sterilize them and Bokuto…put…them…up. 

No they’re not.

Akaashi pulled open the cupboard where they store the pots and pans and sure enough, two bright blue bottles sat in the fucking frying pan. Akaashi grumbled a silent curse at Bokuto and reached for them. He washed them off and started to prepare Shouyou’s milk. Both sides of his head pounded as Shouyou’s cries never ceased. He silently sent out a prayer to stay-at-home parents around the globe to thank them for their sacrifice, because Akaashi could actually not. 

He rushed into the living room, seeing Kuroo crying as he begged Shouyou to stop crying.

“Give him to me,” Akaashi said, sitting the bottle on the coffee table and reaching out to hold the baby. Kuroo did not hesitate to pass Shouyou over, sniffling in the process. Akaashi grabbed the bottle and sat down on the leather couch, the sound of the leather crunching under him. He was going to beg Kuroo to get a new one soon. Just looking at this broken-ass couch was embarrassing. Akaashi gently put the bottle in Shouyou’s mouth, halting his cries entirely. Kuroo sat beside him, letting this head fall on the back of the couch. He let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. 

“We’re going to have a shit ton of complaints tomorrow.” He groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“That’s not my problem,” Akaashi said bluntly. 

“You live here.” Kuroo opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Akaashi gave a curt “Mhm,” and continued to watch Shouyou eat with a tear-stained face. He could feel Kuroo staring at him, so he turned to see what the fuck he wanted. 

“You look cute doing that.” He smirked leaning in closer and putting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi pushed his head away and scooted away. 

“Weren’t you just crying?” He remarked, staring at the snot slowly sliding out of his nose. Kuroo’s hand went up and wiped the remaining fluids away. 

“Are you still mad at us?”

“Why do you ask?” Akaashi turned back to Shouyou, smiled gently at the boy’s glossy eyes.

“Well, you’ve been….a bit grouchy lately.” Akaashi sighed and looked up. 

“I sleep around one hour a day because of Shouyou’s crying. I have to constantly run back after I get out of class to make sure Kenma and Shouyou are okay because….Kenma has never been around a child in his life. I can’t focus on my studies and I can barely get done with my homework. Did I mention I’m taking care of a fucking THREE-MONTH-OLD?” Akaashi complained. It had been two weeks since Shouyou’s arrival and boy…did he run the fucking house. He had all three running at his beck and cry, no matter the circumstances. 

‘Oh, you’re sleeping? Wake the fuck up and put my pacifier back in my mouth because my thumbs don’t fucking work yet.’

‘Taking a shower, I see…well too fucking bad. I shitted on myself and it's reallllll uncomfortable, so imma need you to make quick work on changing me before I get a rash.’

‘Taking a shit? Damn, that’s crazy. Come pay attention to me, it’s been too quiet for too long and I really don’t appreciate that.’

Akaashi’s whole routine had been completely fucked and it was his fucking fault for staying. He sighed and took the now empty bottle out of Shouyou’s mouth. Shouyou wasn’t the only reason why Akaashi was being hostile towards Bokuto and Kuroo. 

No matter how many times those two assure Akaashi that the whole thing wasn’t what he thought it was, he still couldn’t get past the nagging thought that they might be lying. Just like how they lied to Akaashi and his friends about their identities. If it really wasn’t anything like that, then why the secrets? Why did they allow the rumor to go as far as it did? There were so many questions that Akaashi kept thinking about but…he just didn’t have the nerve to ask them. He was scared he was going to be met with another lie.

He sighed and put a pacifier in Shouyou’s mouth.

“Akaashi…I know how you must feel about all this, but-“

“Really? How am I feeling, Kuroo-san?” He snapped. He glanced up and saw Bokuto standing in the living room entrance. Guilt rid his face, just as it has since Shouyou came. Akaashi sighed. “Sorry, Kuroo-san.” 

“It’s cool…” He muttered. Akaashi got up from the couch and walked to his room, Shouyou making all kinds of sounds at him. He sighed and laid Shouyou on his bed. Everything was fucked. He hated the atmosphere in the house and he wanted nothing more than to escape. 

Escape. 

He picked up his phone that sat on the side table and quickly dialed Oikawa. 

“Well, well, well. Isn’t it the-“

“Shut the hell up Tooru,” Akaashi interrupted. “What are you doing right now.”

“Ahhh….nothing?” Oikawa answered, confused about Akaashi’s abrupt tone. 

“Good, round up Koushi and Kenma. Daichi and Ushiwaka too. We’re going somewhere. I’m bringing Shouyou along, so make sure it’s kid-friendly.” He explained before hanging up the phone. He turned to Shouyou and smiled. “Are you ready to go out on an adventure, Shou-kun?” Akaashi cooed. Shouyou gurgled and Akaashi took that as a yes. He walked out of the room and back to the living room. It seemed as though he had interrupted Bokuto and Kuroo talking because they paused and looked up at him. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto said, sadness tingling in his voice. Akaashi ignored this and continued with his question.

“I think Shouyou needs to get some fresh air. Can I take him out for a bit?” He asked Bokuto. Bokuto's eyes widened a bit before turning to Kuroo. Kuroo shrugged and Bokuto turned back. 

“Uh…yeah. Sure.” He answered. Akaashi nodded as thanks and turned to walk away. Bokuto’s voice made him stop. “But Akaashi. You don’t need to ask me anymore. You’re basically Shou-chan’s parent so…I trust you with him.” Akaashi nodded again, holding back the grimace. He hated being referred to as Shouyou's parent. He didn’t feel like he was. He just felt like a babysitter. An extra person to watch over Shouyou when his actual parents couldn’t. It didn’t feel right to him. Even though he thought like this, he never corrected anyone who called him that. 

He walked back upstairs and checked on Shouyou who was, surprisingly, fast asleep on the bed. Akaashi took this chance to take a quick shower and wash his hair. He shaved growing stubble on his chin and upper lip and brushed his teeth. With a quick ‘fuck it’ to his hair, he walked back to his room, sighing in relief to see Shouyou still sleeping in the same position. He got his clothes on and turned to Shouyou. He regretted having to wake up Shouyou since it was really rare for him to just doze off this, but….Akaashi had to get the fuck up outta there before he lost his mind. He sighed and headed to Bokuto’s room for some of Shouyou’s clothes. The door was closed, so he knocked on it. 

“Bokuto-san? Are you in there?” He whispered. He heard someone shuffling around and Akaashi backed up. Irrational thoughts of someone breaking in or a ghost walking around Bokuto’s room shot through his mind, but all that dissolved when he saw Bokuto’s face pop up as the door opened. For a bit, his eyes lit up and a smile crept on his face. “I need to get some clothes for Shou.” He said. Instantly, the smile fell from Bokuto’s face. Without saying a word, Bokuto moved to the side and let Akaashi into the room. 

Now, Bokuto wasn’t the tidiest person Akaashi has ever seen. Hell Akaashi wasn’t even tidy himself. But Bokuto wasn’t a slob either, but the way his room looked the last couple of days would prove otherwise. Clothes, shoes, blankets, towels tossed on the floor. Soda cans and alcohol cans were seen with an occasional empty chip bag or other random assortments of snacks. His desk was littered with, what Akaashi assumed, was homework or stuff for practice. Akaashi just assumed Bokuto was really going through it after finding out he was a daddy and that his little secret had been found out. 

Akaashi said nothing else while he stepped over the pile of clothes, hoping a spider or a roach didn’t crawl out to greet him in the process. He reached the dresser and pulled out the drawer they had put Shouyou’s clothes in. After Oikawa and Suga found out that Bokuto had a kid, they immediately went to the store and bought a shit ton of clothes and even a baby harness. Akaashi pulled out a white onesie and some jeans with a jacket and turned, nearly shitting his pants when he saw Bokuto standing right behind him. 

“Akaashi, can I talk to you?” Bokuto asked a puppy dog look in his eyes. Akaashi glanced at the door behind Bokuto, searching for an excuse. “I want to talk about everything that’s been happening lately…” he explained further. Akaashi stared at him for a moment before sighing. 

“I would also like to talk about it, Bokuto-san. But I'm meeting with Oikawa soon so I don’t want to be late.” He explained rubbing his face with his free hand. Bokuto looked down. 

“Oh,” he muttered. 

“But…” Akaashi trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. “We can talk when I get back. I want to hear your side of everything.” He said. He gave Bokuto and gently smiled. He was about to pass Bokuto to leave but Bokuto pulled him in for a hug. His grip was tight, suffocating Akaashi. Akaashi was about to protest until Bokuto whispered in his ear. 

“Please don’t hate me.” Chills. Bokuto then pulled away and looked down, moving to the side so Akaashi could leave. Akaashi stood there for a while, stunned before he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As he walked back to his room, heat spread across this face, causing him to fan himself with his free hand. 

Fuck…

_____

Akaashi quickly changed Shouyou and put him in the little baby carrier so that he was looking out. Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was okay for a three-and-a-half-month-old could sit in one of these safely, so he made sure Shouyou’s neck and spine were secure before putting on his shoes and heading out the door, shouting out a quick ‘Goodbye’ to his roommates. It was a bit windy outside so Akaashi was glad he brought Shouyou’s coat and hat. Shouyou gurgled and babbled some of the sickest rhymes Akaashi had ever heard while he dialed Oikawa’s number again. 

“Hello lovely~” Oikawa sang. “We decided to meet up at the zoo, I’m coming to pick you up right now.” He reported. 

“Okay, pick me up at the park near my house, I already left.” 

“Got it, babe. Give me ten minutes.” Oikawa hung up and Akaashi walked to the park right down the street. Shouyou looked around. The biker that passed, people that were walking their dogs. Cars. He expressed his happiness with wordless sounds and the occasional globs of spit. Akaashi smiled gently at the back of his head. 

There were a couple of kids on the playsets when they arrived at the park. Akaashi took an empty bench and pulled out his phone, kissing the tops of Shouyou’s head as he continued to gurgle. A few feet away, he could hear three women talking. 

“Wow, he’s good-looking.” 

“That baby is so cute.” 

“They don’t look like him though…” 

“You think he’s an uncle or cousin.” 

“I hope so! Hahahah!” 

“I wonder if he’s single…”

“Himari! You have a husband! Hahaha!”

“Hahah, he doesn’t have to know~”

“Go ask him then!”

Akaashi chose to look up at them, glaring. They froze and turned away, Scooting away from him. What did they gain from doing stuff like that? His phone vibrated. Oikawa had sent him an ‘’I'm here’ text. Akaashi got up from the bench carefully and walked to the parking lot. He could see Oikawa’s new gray Lexus parked a few feet down. Akaashi walked to it and stuck a middle finger to the man inside. Who was not Oikawa. The poor middle-aged man stared at Akaashi in confusion and Akaashi profusely apologized. It was then when Akaashi realized that…Oikawa’s Lexus was not gray like this one was, but black. And it was sitting a few parking spaces down, After Akaashi apologized once more, he jogged over to his friend’s car, his face red from embarrassment. He opens the car door and got in, making sure Shouyou didn’t wobble. He closed the car door and let out a heavy sigh. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Oikawa asked. 

“Nothing just…start the car so we can get out of here.” Oikawa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was quiet, just Oikawa’s playlist playing on low volume. 

“So…” Oikawa began side-eyeing Akaashi who looked out the window. “Why did you want to hang out today? Usually, you want to stay home.” Akaashi sighed and looked forward, his mind racing.

“I can’t stay in that house any longer. It feels so suffocated. Bokuto continuously apologizes, Kuroo trying to flirt awkwardly. Shouyou…just Shouyou.” He explained, leaning his head back. “I’m not saying it’s all Shouyou’s fault because…it’s not. He didn’t ask to come here, but…I don’t know. Taking care of a kid is no joke.” He didn’t mention the awkwardness he felt because of Kuroo and Bokuto’s playboy days because…how was he supposed to explain his feelings? He didn’t even know what his exact feelings were. 

“Well, yeah. That’s why I asked you, a sensible person, to help them.” Oikawa sighed. “Though I feel back asking now. I shouldn’t have put that on you. I'm sorry.” Oikawa apologized. Akaashi shook his head.

“No, what you said was true. It’s a lot more convenient this way. It’s just…college and children are not a cute mix. It would be easier if I was online.”

“Aren’t you asking Ken-chan to watch them when you all have class?” Akaashi turned to Oikawa and scoffed. 

“I love Kenma, I really do, but...you can tell Kenma doesn’t like kids and that he has never been around a baby a day in his life.” 

“Well…he’s our best bet right now. Better get him some baby simulator games and let him figure that shit out.” Oikawa jokes. Akaashi chuckled and turned back to look out the window. The surroundings began to look familiar and not-so-great memories of his family’s trips to the same zoo played in his head. Akaashi sighed and closed his eyes. He begged himself to forget such things since today was supposed to be about Shouyou seeing some goddamn animals. He was not going to let his trauma get in the way. 

Not now. 

_____  
They made it to the zoo parking lot, seeing Suga and the others standing next to Daichi’s car.

“By the way,” Oikawa said, parking into a spot a few feet down from the others. “Daichi and Ushiwaka don’t know about Shouyou.” He mentioned. Akaashi gaped at Oikawa as he got out of the car, not saying another word. He mumbled some cuss words and carefully got out of the car. He followed Oikawa to the others, keeping his head down. 

“Akaa-“ Daichi was about to yell but stopped. Akaashi clenched his jaw and looked up, embarrassed. Daichi and Ushijima stared at the baby hoisted on his chest, faces both showing looks of terror. 

“Akaashi…I thought you said you couldn’t get pregnant…” Ushijima muttered, walking closer to the two. Akaashi frowned and sighed. 

“He’s not mine,” Akaashi explained. “He’s Bokuto-san’s.” Very awkward silence floated between them. Daichi's mouth gaped open, trying to find the words he was looking for. Ushijima-I’m-an-idiot-who-has-no-filter-Wakatoshi was the first to speak. 

“This baby does not look like Bokuto,” He frowned, bending down in front of Shouyou with his hand on his chin.

Now, Ushijima was right, in Akaashi’s opinion. Shouyou did not look like Bokuto at all except for the big personality and the inability to not know when to shut the fuck up. Akaashi wasn’t 100% sure if orange hair and eyes ran in Bokuto’s family or not, but he didn’t care enough to ask and felt it was rude to wonder if…maybe…Shouyou’s mother, who was fucking DYING, was lying about Bokuto being the father.

“Well, the mother said so herself,” Akaashi said. He turned to Oikawa with his hand out. 

“Where is the mother?” Daichi finally asked, looking stressed. Before Akaashi could answer, Sugawara beat him to it.

“Dead.” 

“She’s not dead yet, Koushi.” Akaashi hissed.

“Might as well be. Left her son on some man’s doorstep and left without waiting to see who would come out to get him.” Suga scoffed. “Now, what if that wasn’t Bokuto’s house?”

“That would just be embarrassing,” Kenma said, typing on his phone. Akaashi glanced at him, his presence shocking him as he didn’t think he was even there. 

“Not embarrassing…more like…” Oikawa started, trailing his words to think. 

“Irresponsible?” Ushijima said. Oikawa snapped his fingers and pointed at the tall man with a smirk. 

“That’s the one.”

“What if she was scoping the place to make sure it was Bokuto’s and still got the exact place wrong? That’s embarrassing.” Kenma explained, stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

“Can you guys PLEASE,” Akaashi begged. 

“So what you’re telling me is, you DON’T find that embarrassing?” Kenma asked. The group has finally decided to move from the parking lot and towards the entrance of the zoo. Despite Akaashi begging them to stop, they continued to talk about Shouyou’s “drop off” situation. 

“All I’m saying is,” Suga started. “That I would PERSONALLY deliver the baby.” 

“RIGHT??” Oikawa agreed. The group chuckled and continued the joke. 

“Knocking on that motherfucking door, hand on hip.” Suga acting out. “Oh, you thought you forgot about me bitch? Surprise hoe, you is a father.” Suga made a motion of jerking a car seat forward. “Then imma turn around on them and walk off.”

“NO EXPLANATION?” Daichi laughed. 

“NO EXPLANATION!” Suga answered. 

“What is there TO explain?” Oikawa asked. 

“Well, you dropped off a baby at MY house, didn’t explain what its name was, how the hell it was my baby. None of that.” Ushijima added.

“BYE CAUSE NOT YOU SAYING ‘IT’! I’M DEAD!” Kenma cried. They got into line, the people in front of them glancing back because they were so loud. 

“NO FORREAL,” Daichi said. “Not a DNA test in SIGHT.”

“WE DON’T GOTTA DO ALL THAT,” Oikawa said. Akaashi didn’t mind the group. He just watched Shouyou press random buttons on his phone.

“Um, YES?” Ushijima frowned. 

“It’s that Top Mentality speaking, hun. Don’t pay attention to the weakest links.” Suga remarked, shaking his head. 

“How is that “Top Mentality”?” Daichi asked with air quotes. “You mean to tell me, if a woman comes to your doorstep, baby in hand, and says nothing but, and I quote: “Oh you thought you could forget about me, bitch? Surprise hoe, you is a father.” He recited in the blandest voice ever. Akaashi chuckled. The line moved up, a soft breeze blowing his hair. 

“You know that wouldn’t happen to us. Why are you trying to play?” Oikawa squinted his eyes.

“Exactly, that’s a hate crime,” Kenma added, crossing his arms

“Putting that aside, you know what I meant,” Daichi explained. “And we are literally in the same boat, what are YOU getting at?” He crossed his arms. Akaashi watched Shouyou babble and mimic Daichi by attempting to cross his arms. 

“I wouldn’t say the EXACT same boat, but…you got the spirit,” Akaashi said. “But to answer your question, Daichi, I would be a bit confused as well.” 

“Not Kei-chan being tainted by the tops,” Oikawa said, making a disgusting face. 

“Right. Him staying at that apartment has ROTTED his brain.” Suga added. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” He said, he lowered his voice for the next part, being conscious about the people around them. Unlike the others. “I’ve been a bottom willingly for my entire life. There’s no way some jocks are gonna change how I think. YOU guys are the ones who refuse to realize how confusing the entire situation is.”

“You’re right Kei-chan. I wasn’t the one who had a baby dropped off at my doorstep. Maybe that’s why you can relate.” Oikawa smirked. 

“You know what bitch? Fuck you.” Akaashi growled. 

“What??? I was just saying. I wouldn’t know how it feels like, so obviously, you would.” 

“Exactly, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. But…just to let you know…I wouldn’t be out taking someone’s child to the zoo.” Suga said, clapping a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Especially when the father is at home, crying because he’s a daddy,” Kenma mumbled. 

“Bokuto is NOT crying.” Akaashi lied. Of course, he was. The man has been crying the entire week. 

“Well, anyway,” Daichi started, clapping his hand on Akaashi’s other shoulder. “Just know you’re a good man.” 

“Yeah cause it couldn’t be me,” Oikawa said, a smirk still present on his face. 

“You guys are the worst,” Akaashi mumbled.


	7. “Tooru, I Didn’t Know You Were Apart of the Elephant Show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The icon, the Bi legend, and the father of my kids, Terushima Yuuji makes a lil appearance in this chapter. He's doing his regular fuckboy tingz (when he should be at home feeding his kids smh, but imma shut up) here, but he gets better. I promise. Can't make my baby daddy a loser cause...my reputation is on the line. 
> 
> Okay, I'll stop. But enjoy the chapter. I hope everyone is doing well. Please be safe and wear your masks! And remember, you are worth it and you are loved. Please take care of yourself. Drink that mf water and put that fucking face mask on. Treat yourself like the royalty you are. Thank you for the comments and likes! As I said before, if you have any suggestions, I have a discord you can join! and the commets are open to all. no pressure tho!

The group had finally gotten inside the zoo and the smell of animal shit and unwashed child ass assassinated Akaashi’s nose. 

“Why the hell does it smell like Tooru’s apartment here,” Suga asked, a hand to his nose. 

“No, but for real,” Kenma said, lifting his shirt to his nose. 

“Not y’all trying to say my apartment stinks when you BOTH know it smells like Bath and Body Works Winter Candy Apple in that bitch.” Oikawa remarked. 

“No matter how many candles you light,” Suga started. 

“Or how much perfume you spray,” Kenma added. 

“Will never, and I mean NEVER, mask the true horrors that lie in that hell hole.”

“Girl please, Like your apartments smell better.” Oikawa started. “Kou-chan yours smells like you don’t air out the bitch after you and Daichi fuck.” 

“It adds an extra bit of ~spice~,” Suga jokes. Akaashi grimace. 

“That is awful.” He mumbled, trying to stop himself from imaging the smell 

“And Ken-chan, you act like yours doesn’t smell like sweaty gamer balls. Maybe YOU need to invest in some candles.” 

“Oikawa didn’t I see a roach in your crib last Wednesday when you asked me to come clean your dishes because you were scared a bug was gonna be in there?” Ushijima mentioned. 

“GODDAMN.” Kenma cried out as the rest of the group hollered.

“AIR THAT MOTHERFUCKER OUT USHIWAKA, WHEW.” Suga laughed, holding his stomach as he doubled over. 

“First of ALL, it wasn’t a roach, it was just a very…ambiguously looking spider.” 

“Nah bitch, own that shit up,” Kenma said.

“Right. Just say you have roaches and go. It’s okay.” Suga chuckled. Oikawa frowned and turned to Ushijima. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone,” Oikawa mumbled to the taller man. Ushijima turned his head. 

“I don’t remember making such promises.” 

“Tooru, I think you should invest in some bug spray,” Daichi suggested, trying to hide his smile. 

“HAHAHA, PLEASE I’M CRYING!” Suga had to stop to calm himself down.

“You know, you guys are always on my dick,” Oikawa turned away from the group to walk ahead. He stopped and turned around, sticking up both middle fingers at them. “Suck my dick and swallow my nut since you love being on it so much. Nothing but FAN BEHAVIOR!”

“Sorry I would rather be celibate before I put my mouth anywhere near your dick,” Suga remarked. 

“You know it’s all love Tooru,” Akaashi chuckled. 

“Whatever. When I pop off on y’all, don’t be shocked.” Oikawa stuck his nose up and turned away, walking faster to lose the group. They sped up their pace a bit, trying to call him back. 

“Tooru, we’re sorry,” Kenma said.

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings like that,” Daichi called out. 

“Tooru stop walking so fast, a bitch is TIRED,” Suga said, half jogging. “Damn I need to start exercising,” He breathed out.

“Come on, Tooru. It was a joke.” Akaashi sighed. Oikawa then stopped and turned around. They all could see the shit-eating grin that was present on his face. 

“I love it when the dogs come crawling back to me.” He stopped moving so that the others could catch up. 

“I take my apology back. Fuck you.” Kenma mumbled. 

“Nope, don’t take it back now,” Oikawa said, ruffling Kenma’s hair. 

“That’s why you got roaches, bitch.” Suga glared. Oikawa glared back. 

“I DON’T have roaches. I got spiders.”

“WHY IS THAT ANY BETTER?” Kenma asked. 

“I don’t know, man. I feel like spiders are a little less embarrassing than having roaches.” Akaashi thought out loud.

“Yeahhhhh….I mean, anyone can have spiders. But if you got ROACHES?? Oh, you a nasty motherfucker.” Daichi said. 

“I gotta see this “ambiguously looking spider” for myself,” Suga said. 

“I got a picture,” Ushijima said, whipping out his phone from his back pocket.

“HAHA not him taking a PICTURE!” Kenma began laughing again while they all crowded around Ushijima. 

“No cause he was WAITING to air your ass out, Tooru.” Akaashi stated as he stared at Ushijima’s phone. The taller man scrolled through his photo gallery, very bravely, Akaashi might add. Ushijima pulled up the photo and they all studied the creature on the screen. 

“Tooru…baby….” Suga trailed off, not taking his eyes off the phone. 

“Now, I’m not an insect expert, but…” Daichi started. 

“Nah, I am and that’s a fucking roach,” Akaashi said, bluntly. The animal on the screen had the body of a roach but had long legs, like a spider. But no matter how anyone looked at it, it was a fucking roach. 

“Damn…” Kenma said, shaking his head. Oikawa scoffed and started to walk away from the group. 

“Are we gonna go look at some fucking animals are not?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, walking in Tooru’s direction. He patted Shouyou on the head, unknowingly waking the child up from a nap. “Shouyou are you ready to see some animals?” Akaashi cooed. Shouyou replied with some tired gurgles. Akaashi sighed and turned to the group. “Can someone take him out of the harness?”

“Yeah,” Ushijima answered, walking towards the two and gently picking the baby up. He held Shouyou up to his head and patted his back. “He’s really small.” He pointed out.

“I noticed,” Akaashi said, taking off the harness and stuffing it in the bag. “We went to the doctor so he could get his shots and they said he was healthy.”

“Sooooo, he’s gonna be short?” Suga asked. Akaashi shrugged. 

“Who knows? But, as long as he’s healthy then it’s okay.” 

“You should like a real parent Keiji.” Kenma smiled. Akaashi frowned and sighed. 

“I know.” That was all he said. 

They continued through the zoo, Ushijima still holding Shouyou. They would all excitedly point at the different animals in the cages for Shouyou, trying their hardest to make the baby happy. They learned a few things that day. 

1: Shouyou was NOT rocking with the chimpanzees, but the orangutans were cool as fuck to him. As well as the gorillas and cheetahs

2: When lions roar, Shouyou will try his hardest to mimic the sound. It doesn’t sound anything like the original, but…A for effort. 

And 3: Same a point number 2, Shouyou will mimic anything he sees. And that means shitting on himself when he saw a giraffe taking a dump. 

“Y’all smell that?” Daichi pointed out. Sniffing the air.

“Ken-chan’s unwashed ass? Yeah.” Oikawa answered, staring at the boa constrictor in the cage. 

“I hope that bitch eats you.” Kenma snarled. 

“He’ll have to get in line cause he’s not the only one.” Oikawa winked at him. Kenma scoffed and looked at the snake beside it. Akaashi sniffed the air, trying to trace it to a specific place. He then glanced at Shouyou, who was lightly tapping on the glass of a rattlesnake and sighed.

“I think Shouyou pooped on himself.” He said, reaching inside the bag and pulling out a diaper. 

“You know, I was wondering why my arm was especially warm,” Ushijima commented. 

“You were just gonna leave that baby shit resting on your arm like that?” Suga asked. 

“How was I supposed to know it was baby shit?” Ushijima asked, handing Shouyou to Akaashi. 

“Touche, bitch. Touche.” Suga said. 

“I’ll be back,” Akaashi said, making his way out of the snake exhibit. He sighed and looked at Shouyou, who was smiling like he didn’t drop the foulest shit of his life in just then. “You’re a problematic baby, aren’t you?” Akaashi cooed. Shouyou gurgled something with a straight face. “Imma pretend you didn’t just cuss me out, okay?” Akaashi frowned. 

He hurried to the nearest bathroom, passing a group of guys on the way there. He could hear their conversation but didn’t reply.

“Woah look at that one!” One whistle. 

“She’s pretty. I love when they have short hair!” Another called out. 

“She has a whole kid, dude.” Someone pointed out.

“So? MILFs are hot, bro.” 

Akaashi sighed and walked into the bathroom, making the boys change their tone.

“Ah man, It’s a fucking guy!”

“AHAHA You couldn’t tell?”

“Shut up! You were staring at his ass too.” The door closed behind Akaashi, muffling whatever they said next. He made quick work disposing of the toxic waste inside the diaper and cleaning Shouyou up. After putting the diaper on, Akaashi stuffed the wipes back into the bag and went to the sink. He tried to balance Shouyou on his shoulder as he washed his hands. He took a second to look at himself.

Over the past few weeks, Akaashi hadn’t bothered to cut his hair, causing it to brush his shoulders. He was wearing a cropped turtleneck and high-waisted jeans that showed off his slight curves along with a bomber jacket. He did have to admit, these pants really do him justice as his ass was looking realllll fat today, but he still didn’t see how that made him look like a woman but...whatever. He dried his hands off, and walked out the bathroom, adjusting Shouyou into a more comfortable position. He headed back to where the group was but was stopped by one of the boys in the group. 

He was quite attractive but really gave off the typical “a-fuckboy-who-had-mommy-issues” vibes that were an instant turn-off. His hair was dyed blonde with his undercut a natural dark brown. His eyes were a nice chocolate brown and his lips were lifted into a smirk that told Akaashi that he could fuck him without any problems. 

“Nice to meet you, beautiful.” He greeted, leaning in close. Akaashi stayed put, not backing down. 

“Terushima! It’s a dude!” One of his friends warned. ‘Terushima’ scoffed and turned to the group. 

“So? A beauty is a beauty in my book!” He said. His friends went wild with laughter. He turned back to Akaashi, smiling. “Anyway, back to what we were talking about.” He said. 

“WE weren’t talking about anything. Now have a nice day.” Akaashi tried to dodge the man but Terushima was quick. 

“Woah there. You’re going to leave without giving me your name?”

“That was the plan.” Terushima laughed at Akaashi’s comment.

“Cute. That’s fine. I can call you beautiful as a substitute.” He shrugged off. Akaashi held back the urge to roll his eyes. “The kid yours?”

“Not really sure what that has to do with you.” The man put his hands up in defense. 

“My bad. I was just trying to figure out if I have to be a stepdad or not.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s not mine.” Terushima put his hands down and leaned back in.

“That’s cool. Adoption is always an option with me.” He whispered in a husky voice. 

“Do you hit on just anyone? Straight or not?” Akaashi asked. Terushima shrugged. 

“If you were straight you would have said that already.” He looked at Akaashi up and down. “And…straight guys really don’t dress like that over here.”

“Wow, what a broad generalization.” Akaashi pointed out. 

“Hey, I’m just stating the obvious.” He chuckled. “Are you really not going to give me a name to place on a pretty face like yours?”

“It wasn’t really on my agenda to entertain anyone today.”

“You don’t even have to do much to entertain me, sweetheart. Just looking at you is enough to have me completely enthralled.” Akaashi sighed. 

“If I give you my name, will you let me leave?”

“Well if that’s the deal, I would like to have your name and number. Can’t let you be the one that got away.” Akaashi decided to let the guy have what he wanted. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. Terushima already had his phone in his hand, waiting. Akaashi grabbed it and gave the man his phone. 

“Akaashi Keiji.” He said as he typed his name out along with his number in the other’s contacts. 

“Keiji~ That’s a nice name.” He complimented. 

“Already on a first name basis, huh?” Akaashi said as they traded phones. 

“I wanted it to be comfortable when we go on our first date.” He smiled. 

“You really waste no time on things like this, do you?” Terushima shrugged once again. 

“Not really. But I have to make quick work on making such a pretty man like yourself mine. Wouldn’t want anyone taking you away from me before I even have a chance.” 

“Yeah sure. Now, goodbye.” Akaashi darted past the man, calling Oikawa on his phone to see where they were. 

“I’ll call you tonight, Keiji. Wait for my call!” Terushima called out as Akaashi walked away. Akaashi made no signs of acknowledging him as Oikawa picked up the phone. 

“Hello? The most beautiful and talented, Too-“

“Where are you guys?” Akaashi cut him off, not really in the mood for whatever Oikawa had going on. 

“There is an elephant show, it’s near the snake exhibit. There’s a line, so we haven’t got our seats yet.” Oikawa informed. 

“Got it. I’m on my way.” Akaashi said, hanging out the phone. He rushed past the people in the snake exhibit and tried to find somewhere with a line. He turned the corner and saw his friends standing at the back of a rather long line. 

“Kei-chan!” Oikawa called out when they made eye contact. Akaashi let out a breath and adjusted Shouyou again. He met up with them. 

“Did you run here?” Suga asked. Akaashi nodded. 

“Tooru told me you guys were in line, but if I had known you guys were in the back of the line I would have taken my time.” Kenma grabbed Shouyou’s diaper bag and put his DS inside and sling it over his shoulder. “Kenma why did you bring a DS to a fucking zoo?” 

“Animals don’t entertain me.” He said. Akaashi decided not to press the subject any longer, but the others didn’t do the same. 

“Then why did you come?” Ushijima asked. 

“You think I was gonna let my friends go have fun without me? Nice try. I WILL be included.” He side-eyed Ushijima. “I learned a lot today. Oikawa having roaches-“

“Spiders.” Oikawa corrected. 

“No baby…you got roaches.” Suga cooed. 

“It’s okay to admit, Tooru.” Daichi sighed. 

“It happens to the best of us.” Akaashi tried to comfort him.

“Who is us? I ain’t got roaches.” Suga stated. 

“Yeah no. Roaches are a no-no in my house.” Kenma said. 

“Hey guys, stop,” Ushijima said. “Maybe Oikawa likes farming roaches in his house. If it’s a hobby, then we shouldn’t judge.” Suga and Kenma started laughing and Daichi put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from snickering. 

“Ushiwaka, you’re a funny motherfucker, holy shit,” Suga said, wiping a tear. 

“You guys are going to regret this,” Oikawa warned. Everyone in the group stopped to look at him.

“What the fuck are you gonna do? CRY?” Suga asked. Kenma chuckled. Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“I know people.” He said. Suga laughed again.

“WHO?” Kenma asked.

“We are literally your only friends.” Akaashi pointed out.

“I have a lot of friends, Kei-chan. Just know that.”

“I know you aren’t trying to threaten us with a hitman,” Daichi said.

“Exactly, and for what?” Kenma chuckled.

“Cause we said you got roaches?” Akaashi asked, bouncing Shouyou in his arms. 

“He acts like the hitman ain't gonna come to his house and turn right back around when a roach runs past his feet.” Suga laughed. 

“That damn roach was BEGGING to be free,” Daichi said. 

“Lil dude couldn’t take it anymore.” Kenma shook his head in disappointment.

“Not going to lie. I swear the roach I killed thanked me for ending its life.” Ushijima added. The group started to holler as Oikawa stood there frowning. Even Shouyou was laughing and babbling. 

“Damn, Tooru. You heard that. Shouyou called you a dirty bitch in need of an exterminator.” Suga said. Oikawa shook his head and turned away from the group, arms still crossed. 

“God dawg. Not the baby on your head too. You gotta do better, Tooru.” Kenma wiped a tear away.

“I hope you all choke.”

“Oh luv, I choke every night. Daichi gives me all I need.” Suga winked. 

“And more.”

“You guys are DISGUSTING.” Oikawa gagged. 

“Weren’t you the one with a 73-year-old sugar daddy who was into piss play?” Nothing was said but a “oop” from Kenma. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Tooru…don’t tell me you…” Akaashi trailed off with a hand on his mouth. 

“Say it isn’t so,” Daichi said. 

“Is this who we are?” Kenma started. “Is this what we represent?”

“Y’all. He was paying 10 grand if I just…peed on him.” Sounds of them groaning in disappointment resonated through the group. “I don’t see a problem.”

“Did he…drink it?” Akaashi asked, lowering his voice. He noticed that his friends didn’t seem to realize that they were in public at times, him included. 

“No…” Oikawa trailed off, trying to think. “I don’t think he did.” 

“Tooru…maybe it was a good thing that you two fell off.” Kenma suggested. 

“Yeah…I knew you were trying different things with him, but baby…not peeing in the man’s mouth,” Akaashi said. 

“Yeah, we’re better than this,” Daichi said, patting Oikawa’s back. 

“But wait…10 grand?” Suga brought up. “Okay, y’all just listen to me for a second.”

“Nah man, I can’t defend you on this one,” Kenma said. 

“No wait, just listen-“

Suga was cut off by a voice coming from a speaker. 

“The elephant show will begin in thirty minutes! So hurry and grab your seats!” The cheery woman exclaimed. Finally, the line began to move and the people who were looking at the animals around them rushed over to the line. Despite this, Suga was still on the topic, even when they were in the stands trying to find a seat close enough to the front. 

“All I’m saying is, if I was offered 10 grand to just pee in someone’s mouth, I would take it.” He shrugged. 

“Thank you Kou-chan. And y’all were clowning me about it.”

“My b. I just had to sit back and think about the bag you were really securing.” 

“Apology accepted.”

Akaashi ignored them and looked at the stage in front of them. It was a basic, concrete stage with a couple of things you would see at a circus. A small bucket that was flipped upside down, a hoop, and a puddle of water. 

“Oh, Keiji!” A familiar voice said beside him. Akaashi did nothing but groan before he turned to the owner of the voice. Terushima and his group of friends were coming up to them. He felt someone grab his arm and whisper.

“Who the fuck is that cutie?” Oikawa hissed in his ear. 

“Some guy I met on the way back from the bathroom.”

“He’s fucking cuteee.”

“Go away pissy.” Akaashi shook his friend’s hand off and glared at the approaching man. 

“I didn’t think I would see you so soon!” Terushima said, taking a seat beside Akaashi. He waved his friends off and they turned to find seats far away from them. “Are they your friends?” Akaashi didn’t say anything, but Oikawa and Suga were quick to jump. 

“Why yes, we are. Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi at your service.” Oikawa leaned over Akaashi to give Terushima a handshake. 

“Wow, all of your friends are very attractive, Keiji.” He smiled. Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned forward. 

“Why thank you, handsome.” Suga said. 

“Might I ask how you know Kei-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“And on first name bases too~,” Suga added.

“Oh we don’t really know each other like that,” Terushima explained. Akaashi could feel the man’s on him, but he chose to look forward and not engage. “But I’m hoping to change that.” Suga and Oikawa sang a little “Ooooohhh~” but were cut off from asking any more questions because an announcer had stepped on the stage and began to introduce himself. 

As the man explained what the elephants were doing to perform, Terushima leaned over to Akaashi and whispered in his ear. 

“So about that date-“

“I’m trying to listen, Terushima.” He snarled. 

“Yuuji, babe. I would rather you call me Yuuji.” Akaashi sighed and turned to him. They were close, nearly centimeters apart, but Akaashi didn’t back away. 

“Terushima.” He challenged. Terushima bit his lip and glanced down at Akaashi’s lips. 

“Okay, whatever makes you comfortable. But I’m going to make you call me Yuuji pretty soon.”

“You back down pretty easy,” Akaashi said, keeping the same space. Terushima chuckled and leaned back. 

“I know when to quit.”

“But you practically begged me for my name earlier.” Akaashi brought up. 

“Well, I had to know the name of the man who stole my heart.” He winked. Akaashi frowned and turned back to look ahead. “But I’m serious. I really want to take you out on a date.” Akaashi looked at him in the corner of his eye. Terushima still stared at him, a more serious look taking over his face. 

It had been a while since Akaashi had thought about being in a serious relationship with someone. Maybe it was time to-

His thoughts were cut off by Shouyou babbling at the elephants coming on stage. He was brought back to reality then. 

“I got my hands busy right now.”

“With school? I go to school too. I can work around my schedule.” Terushima assured. 

"Look! Tooru is on stage!" Kenma exclaimed. Behind them.

"Bitch I will cut you." Oikawa threathened. 

“It’s not that simple.” He said. He thought about saying the next part, but it was the only thing he could think about to get Terushima off his back. “I’m helping take care of his guy too.” He gestured to a giggling Shouyou. 

“Like I said before. I have no problem being a stepdad.” Fuck. Akaashi didn’t say anything, but his thoughts were running wild in his head. His plate was already full as it was. How the hell was he supposed to maintain a relationship right now. And with a guy like this to add it on. “I understand you being busy. I am willing to be patient. I’m an understanding man.” Akaashi scoffed and turned to him. 

“Really?” Akaashi challenged. Terushima nodded. 

“I’m cool with the kid coming along for dates and stuff. I like kids. I’ve taken care of my siblings growing up, so I really don’t have a problem with helping you when you need help.” He said. Akaashi stared at him. 

Fuck it. 

“Fine. I’ll go out on a date with you. If you fucking suck, I’m blocking your number.” He warned. The widest smile he had seen on Terushima’s face spread. 

“Great!” He said. He scooted closer to Akaashi, leaving almost no room between them. Akaashi instantly thought of everything wrong that could come with dating someone like him, but it was kind of too late to say anything now. “You like aquariums?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s your best first date idea?” 

“I’m just trying to find places that the kid would enjoy.”

“The kid's name is Shouyou.” Akaashi corrected. 

“Well, I hope Shouyou likes the aquarium because that’s where I’m taking you two next Saturday.” Akaashi turned back to the elephant show just in time for him to be blasted with water. 

“The elephant brilliantly washes the dirt off his back by sucking up water and spraying it like a hose!” The announcer laughed. “Maybe we should have put a splash zone for the people in the front, huh?” 

Shouyou laughed and babbled.

‘Fuck this day’ Akaashi thought, brushing his wet hair from his face. 

_____________________

Akaashi and Shouyou walked through the door of the apartment, wet and sticky. Shouyou had not stopped talking the entire ride back. At least he was happy. 

“Akaashi! You’re back!” Bokuto greeted them at the entryway. He paused when he saw their condition. “What happened?” Akaashi kicked his shoes off and took off his coat. He walked towards Bokuto and handed Shouyou to him. 

“Never go watch the elephant show at the zoo. It’s a scam.” That was all Akaashi said as he passed Bokuto and walked into the living room and put his and Shouyou’s belongings on the coffee table.

“Oh,” Bokuto mumbled. “Did you have fun, Shou-chan?” Bokuto cooed at his child. Akaashi watched the two. Shouyou babbling and spitting and Bokuto listening to everything he said. 

“You seem like you’re in a better mood than when I left,” Akaashi said. Bokuto looked up at him and rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, I did some thinking and I decided that how I’ve been acting isn’t really fair. Especially to you and Shouyou.” He explained. Akaashi looked at him and smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad you realized it.” Akaashi muttered, heading to his room.

“Um…” Bokuto trailed off, catching Akaashi’s attention again. “Is it okay if we have that talk now?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded.

“Let Shouyou and I take a bath and I’ll come to your room.” He said. Bokuto beamed. Akaashi reached for Shouyou and Bokuto handed him off. Akaashi walked to the bathroom and started the hot water. He grabbed some clothes for himself and a diaper for Shouyou before stripping the both of them.

After he had made sure the water wasn’t too hot, he set himself and Shouyou into the bath and let them soak. He began to think about what Bokuto wanted to actually talk about and why it was so important. 

It had to be the rumor and Shouyou. What else could it be? Even Bokuto could feel the strain between him and Akaashi, probably even more than Akaashi himself. He most likely wanted to confess to Akaashi and tell him everything. Akaashi sighed to himself, brushing a wet hand through Shouyou’s soft hair. 

“Your daddy is a lot to handle.” He whispers into the top of Shouyou’s head. “Much like you.”

After having a nice bath, the two of them got out of the shower and Akaashi put clothes on. After putting Shouyou into his diaper, he headed to Bokuto’s room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the closed door. Shouyou sleepily resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Come in!” Bokuto called out from inside. Akaashi opened the door to see a clean and tidy room. 

“Wow.” Akaashi whistled. “I almost didn’t recognize it.” Bokuto blushed and looked down. 

“Yeah, I decided that I should do better and clean up. It’s safer for me and Shouyou.” He said. “You can sit on the bed.” 

Akaashi walked over to the bed and sat down, cradling Shouyou so that the baby could go to sleep. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Akaashi asked like he didn’t already know.

“Well, first things first, I want to apologize. I acted like a child when I should have taken responsibility as a real father should. I had no right to act the way I should have.” He said, sitting down beside Akaashi.

“I agree, but I understand why you did. You have a lot going on for you right now. Having a child right now, while it is your responsibility and your fault, I kind of get why you feel the way you did. I just wish you acted differently.” Bokuto nodded. 

“Thank you for understanding. I knew you would.” He smiled gently. “I also want to explain the whole rumor surrounding Kuroo and me.” Akaashi frowned and shifted. His worries began to turn in the pit of his stomach. He knew Boktuo wouldn’t lie about it during a situation like this, but he was still scared that Bokuto would come up with an excuse and try to push blame. 

“I was irresponsible and childish, that’s all true. I shouldn’t have gotten around and slept with as many women as I did. I was only thinking of myself and my dick.” He started. Akaashi worries stopped, and he waited for Bokuto to continue. “But, what you heard about us isn’t entirely true. Yes, Kuroo and I should have done something about the rumors before they got as bad as they did, but at the time we weren’t really thinking about the severity of everything. It wasn’t a bet, Kuroo and I made. It never was. We aren’t the type of people who would do such a thing. However, it is true that we would go to the bar after bar picking up whoever wanted to. And that’s disgusting as is.”

“Bokuto-“

“Hold on,” Bokuto cut him off. Akaashi could tell that Boktuo was about to cry, but it seemed like he was holding it in. “If I had known it was going to end up like this, I would have stopped right then and there. It was never my intention to hurt you or insult you, Akaashi. That’s the last thing I want to do. I respect you. I want to be your friend. The last thing I want to happen is for you and Shouyou to hate me because I can’t keep my private parts in my pants.” He sniffled. Akaashi’s heart clenched. “That’s why I told Kuroo that I was going to stop bar hopping and I was going to make sure I give Shouyou a good like. Like Hinata wanted.” He said. A small tear slid down his face, and he looked down, wiping it away. 

“And what about Hinata? What made you confess everything to her?” Who was she? Why was she so important? Akaashi wanted to ask but kept the questions to a minimum. Bokuto sighed. 

“Hinata was someone Kuroo and I knew back In high school. She was the manager of our volleyball team then. She was a sweet girl, very kind, and didn’t really talk as much. But she was a great listener. I would always go to her whenever I had a problem or if I need advice.” He laughed. “She always seemed to know what to say.” Akaashi didn’t say anything about it, but he couldn’t ignore the tinged of…whatever that picked at the back of his head. “She was so weak at that time. She would leave school for weeks at a time for medical reasons. She never told anyone what she was going through, but she would always smile at you to tell you she was okay. Well…we met each other last year at a club, and we talked all night. I took her back home and she invited me in. That’s when I told her. I’m not sure what it was about her, but I felt as though she was the one person who would still respect me even after I told her my secret. And I was right. She told me that she understood, but she warned me that I should stop before I became too much. I should have listened to her.” 

“When did you guys…you know?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto sighed and looked up. 

“It was a couple of weeks later. I saw her at the same club. This time, we went back to her place and decided to drink there. And that’s when it happened. She confessed how much she loved me and how much she wanted me to be happy that I kissed. And that kiss led to other things and…here Shouyou is.” Akaashi nodded, taking in all the information he could. “I left right after. I felt…awful. I didn’t feel the same way and yet I did that with her. I didn’t have her contact information, so I couldn’t get in touch with her. I never saw her at that club again. That note was the last time I heard from her.” 

“Wow.” Was all Akaashi could say. He suddenly felt like an asshole for doubting Bokuto and Kuroo like that. 

“Yeah. But, I want to say that…despite how I acted, I’m happy that Shouyou is here. I do regret how he came into this life, but it’s already done. All I can do now is take care of Shouyou the best I can. And that’s what I plan on doing. So Akaashi, I want to say thank you for sticking with me and taking time out of your life to help me. I really appreciate it.” Akaashi smiled at him. 

“You’re welcome Bokuto-san.” He got up and headed towards the bassinet, gently laying Shouyou inside. He headed back to sit beside Bokuto. “Honestly I was going to leave.” He admitted. 

“Then why did you-“

“Toor- Oikawa stopped me,” He explained. “If it wasn’t for him, I would probably be crashing at his place right now. And that’s the last thing I wanted to do.” He grimaces. “But…I’m glad I stayed and I’m glad I listened to what you had to say. You clear up a lot of things I was worried about.” Bokuto smiled and got up, pulling Akaashi up with him. Before Akaashi could catch his footing, Bokuto had him in another one of his bear hugs. It was warm, soft. Akaashi leaned into, resting his head on Bokuto’s wide chest. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist and the two hugged for what felt like forever. 

He smelt good, really good. It was intoxicating to Akaashi. It didn’t smell like Axe or any other harsh body spray. It smelt like…cookies. Warm and fresh out of the oven. It was a comfortable scent. One that made Akaashi sleepy. Without realizing it, Akaashi yawned. Bokuto pulled away slightly, still keeping Akaashi in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, I kept you up.” Bokuto apologized.

“It’s okay. It was just a long day.” Akaashi pushed it off. 

“Um…you’re welcome to sleep in here…if you want…” Bokuto offered. It didn’t take much thought for Akaashi to agree. To sleep in a warm bed with a muscular guy who smelt like heaven? Bokuto didn’t have to ask twice. Akaashi was too tired to wonder why Bokuto even asked when Akaashi’s room was literally the next room over, but who was he to complain?

“Okay,” Akaashi said. Bokuto smiled and lifted the covers of his bed, allowing Akaashi to snuggle in. He went to the other side of the bed and got in and well. He turned off the lamp beside his bed. 

“Good night, Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered in his ear. 

“Good night Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered back, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
